The Legends of Zelda: Hyrule's Downfall
by Aero Angemon
Summary: 6 kids who are the descendants of the Heros of Hyrule during the Ocarina of Time saga come to face a threat that they will have to stop in order to maintain peace in Hyrule. I DO NOT OWN THE LEGENDS OF ZELDA


**Hyrule's Downfall**

**By: John Pexton**

Disclaimer: The characters that I used from the legend of Zelda games belong to Nintendo and only to Nintendo. I just used them as apart of my story. The rest of the characters in my story are my own characters, I have created them, you may recognize the first part from the end battle between Link and Ganondorf/Ganon in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I felt that that part would tie my story together in the way I wanted it to do.

In the land of Hyrule evil has tried to take over the world. From the beginning where we find a courageous boy from the forest to stop the most powerful evil the world has ever seen to now, where we discover 6 descendants of the heroes from the past. They will discover power and other qualities to once again defeat the most powerful evil ever seen. They will have to work fast to stop him because the longer he is free, the more powerful he becomes. Powers beyond the triforce rests in him. Will this be the end of Hyrule as we know it or will they rise above all odds and defeat him?

Characters

Link aka Anthony

Zelda aka Ashley

Sheik aka Joey

Malon aka Jessica

Prince Eric

Elizabeth

Matthew Lon

Ganondorf

Navarra

Queen of Hyrule aka Melissa

Impa

Danielle

Queen Natasha

Forest sage aka Kyle

Saria

Water sage aka Rebecca

Fire sage aka Sarah

Earth sage aka Ryan

Wind sage aka Adam

Spirit sage aka Nabarru

Gorons

Kokirians

Hyrulians

Gerudians

Link

Link the 3rd

Link The 7th

Link The 9th

Zelda

The 6 Guardians

Table of Contents

Chapter 1: The Fire Wars

Chapter 2: 20 Years Later

Chapter 3: Return to Hyrule

Chapter 4: The Journey Begins

Chapter 5: The Temple of Wind

Chapter 6: The Fire Temple

Chapter 7: The Spirit Temple

Chapter 8: The Earth Temple

Chapter 9: A Watery Grave

Chapter 10: The Black Castle

Chapter 11: Ganondorf's Revenge

**Character Description:**

**Anthony is 20 years old, 6' and has deep blue eyes and short light brown hair. He is the spitting image of his Greatest Grandfather Link except he has blond hair. Anthony wears modern day clothes and has served in the Marine Corps for 4 years and started at the end of his Jr. Year of high school. He later starts wearing his Greatest Grandfather's Tunics and Cloaks. Anthony is the leader and youngest of the 6 friends. He possesses the power of the triforce, the 6 sages, the 6 guardians, his family line, and the power from temples & the great fairies.**

**Ashley is 20 years old, 5'8" and has green eyes and long light brown hair. She is the spitting image of her Greatest Grandmother without the blond hair. She likes to wear jeans, tee shirts, shorts, and dresses. She is the princess of Hyrule and she tends to wear some of the dresses that Anthony bought her for her birthday. She is also engaged to Anthony.**

**Joey is 20 years old, 6'2" and had hazel eyes with semi long wavy blond hair and has a scar across his left eye brow that he had since birth. That scar is a line through the brow and the eye brow has no pigment in it. He wears modern clothes through the entire story except when he transforms into the beast.**

**Jessica who is Anthony's twin sister and Joey's Fiancé; is 20 years old and 5'9". She has deep blue eyes like her brother and long wavy red hair. She likes to wear jeans, shorts, tee-shirts, skirts, tank tops, and sandals. She always tries to find another way of doing things when something bad happens. **

**Eric who is Ashley's twin brother and the prince of Hyrule is 20 years old, 6'2 with orange eyes and dark brown hair. He wears regular clothes for half of the story and royal clothes for the other half of the story.**

**Elizabeth is Joey's sister and Eric's Fiancé and is 20 years old and 5'11". Her eyes are a reddish brown and her hair is long blond. She wears modern clothes and loves skirts, dresses, jeans, shorts, and button up blouses. She loves animals and loves taking care of them. **

**Ganondorf is 6'3' with red hair, green eyes, and black clothes. He is evil and he possesses great power. His only goal in life is destroy Anthony and his friends and rule the land of Hyrule.**

**Gerudus are a female race and they are warriors. They wear purple Arabian clothes and have red hair in a pony tail. They mostly follow Ganondorf except Nabarru and Queen Natasha who fights along side Anthony and his friends.**

**Kyle is the sage of the forest and is Nabarru's brother. He wears a business suit for part of the story then he wears regular clothes. He is 21 years old, 5'10" with reddish blond hair, and blue eyes. He works at a jeweler shop and sells Anthony, Joey, & Eric a rare set of Jewels.**

**Sarah is the sage of fire and is 21 years old, 5'7" with fire red hair and reddish eyes. She wears a fire tunic to protect her from the heat through most of the story. She lives among the Gorons who are rock creatures and eats rocks.**

**Ryan is the sage of earth and he is 20 years old, 6' with blue eyes, light brown hair and modern day clothes. He also lives among the Gorons when most of the Gorons moved to the Earth Temple as well.**

**Adam is the sage of wind and is 21 years old, 6' with blue eyes and blond hair. He wears jean shorts, a white tee-shirt, and white and blue sneakers. He is one of Orrick's warriors who are regular young men with an age range from 18 years to 24 years of age. The warriors were young men who entered the temple of wind and lost to Orrick. Each warrior is dresses in blue jean shorts, white tee shirt, and blue and white sneakers. Adam was the only warrior who was born to protect the temple as the sage.**

**Rebecca is the sage of water and she is 21 years old 5'10" with blue eyes and blond hair. She wears a tunic made of fish gills to help her breath underwater for long periods of time. She lives upon the Zorans who are fish like people. **

**Joey's beast form makes him have a blue fire skull head and blue fire arms and legs. He wears blue jeans and black boots and no shirt. He has broken chains on each wrist that has blue flames all over them. His weapons are a chain encased in red fire and a double edged axe in green fire.**

**Link the 1****st****, Link the 3****rd****, Link the 7****th****, and Link the 9****th**** all look exactly alike and they all look like Anthony. Link the 9****th**** has light brown hair while the other Links have blond hair. Link the 1****st**** was the boy who first fought Ganondorf and he wore the blue tunic with the white pirate shirt, blue shorts, gauntlets, and a blue cloak. Link the 3****rd**** and 7****th**** both wore the green tunic over the pirate shirt, and green shorts. Link the 9****th**** also wore the blue tunic over the Pirate shirt. They all are 6' with blue eyes.**

**Zelda the first looks exactly like Ashley except with blond hair rather than light brown hair. They are the same height and have the same eye color. She was one of the original sage and princess of destiny.**

**The beasts of the forest meadows temple were regular young men with in the same age group as the warriors of the wind temple. They were engulfed by a green glob that took over the temple and they became crystallized and transformed into beasts. Their heads have an animal head with wings on their back, animal arms, human body with no shirt, human legs with blue jean shorts and blue and white sneakers.**

**Wolfos are a werewolf that is evil. There are the regular wolfos and the white wolfos.**

**Stalofs were Hylian Soldiers who died in battle and became skeletal warriors. The fire stalofs are the same as the stalofs with red fire on their heads and weapons.**

**Iron knuckles are warriors trapped in full suits of armor.**

**The 6 guardians are animal spirits that have been sent by Anthony's family to serve, guide, and protect him through his journey. The animals in order of appearance are the golden wolf, the phoenix, the eagle, the lion, the bear, and the tiger surrounded by the twin dragons.**

**Melissa is the mother of Ashley and Eric and the queen of Hyrule. She looks like her daughter but older. She is the same height as her as well.**

**Impa is the protector and nursemaid of the queen and mother to Elizabeth and Joey. She looks like her children except with short platinum blond hair and is just shorter than her son.**

**Danielle is the mother to Jessica and Anthony and looks her children except she has dirty blond hair with blue eyes. She is Jessica's height and is the 10****th**** generation to Link. **

**The Kokirians are the children of the forest who has fairies to guide them. They never grow old and they wear green tunics. Saria who is the descendant of the sage of the forest is the one who keeps the forest in order.**

**Orrick is the god of wind and the boss of the wind temple and challenges anyone who enters the temple.**

**Chapter 1: the**** Fire Wars**

Long ago in the land of Hyrule we see the final battle between Ganondorf and Link take place.

Ganondorf: Do you honestly think you have the power to defeat me? Hahaha you barely have the strength to stand up. Let's end this now you fool. I will gain the complete power of the triforce and I will have complete control of Hyrule. Take this. (Ganondorf fires an energy blast at link.)

Link: I don't think so. I may not have any strength left but I'm not going to let you rule Hyrule. This is where you lose. (Link sends the energy blast back and then fires a light arrow. He then strikes Ganondorf for the final blow.)

Zelda: You did it.

Link: We have to get out of here, something is not right.

The ground starts to shake as they go down the tower. Suddenly Zelda becomes surrounded by fire and Link battles 2 stalofs. After the battle, Link and Zelda make it out side of the castle just in time before the tower collapses on top of them. Once again the ground starts to shake as Link goes to check out the damage. A big blast sends Link flying backwards and knocking his sword out of his hands. Zelda becomes trapped and can't help Link.

Zelda: Watch out.

Link: Huh!

Zelda: Link no get up hurry.

Ganon: Hahaha you thought you have destroyed me. That form was so I could fit in your world. I will gain control of Hyrule and you Zelda will be my slave. Hahaha

Link: Not if I have anything to say about that.

Ganon: You little fool think you could defeat me again. You don't even have your sword.

Link: You won't win.

As Ganon swings his tail to send Link flying Link dodges it then strikes his tail with the megaton hammer. Link then shoots a light arrow at Ganon to stun him long enough to get his sword. The battle continues on like this but Link is able to strike with his sword.

Zelda: I call upon the power of the 6 sages.

Forest

Fire

Water

Shadow

Spirit

Light

It is time to join your power with mine to help Link seal Ganon away into a world where he may never escape.

Link: You are through Ganon.

Ganon: No! This can't be happening to me. You think this world will hold me here; I will escape and rule the world.

Ganon was sealed away into the shadow world for 500 years until a wizard tricked the descendants of the 7 sages to open the world. Link travels back and forth through the worlds saving the 7 sages and resealing the shadow world for good. 500 years later in the year 1986 a fierce war broke out and in the land of Hyrule. As darkness spreads through the land and homes are being burnt down; the queen gives birth to the heirs of Hyrule.

Queen Melissa: Impa take my children to the part of the castle where they will be protected from all harm.

Impa: Yes my queen. What about your safety your highness?

Queen Melissa: I will go to my husband and tell him the news. Just get the children to safety. I will join you soon.

Meanwhile in the desert

Ganondorf: It is so good to be free after 500 years.

Navarra: My liege, according to the prophesy once upon the release of the all powerful evil, 6 children born to the ones who sealed thy away will be born and destroy him on their 21st birthdays. 4 of the 6 children have been born and the final 2 are to be born on the 28th day of the 8th month this year. The longer the all powerful evil stays free the more power he gains. Powers beyond the triforce, but if the children make it to the 28th day of the 8th month in 2007 he will be destroyed.

Ganondorf: Well we can't let this happen can we. Bring me the 4 children who have been born. We must not let them grow up under the influence of good. We must kill them if we have to. What I'm going to do is cast a spell to show me the ones to be born the 28th of this month. Once the mother goes into labor I will be there to take the children and kill them right in front of the mother then kill the mother.

Meanwhile a prophet informs the queen about the prophesy concerning her children and 4 other children.

Guard 1: My queen, the prophet has something that you should hear.

Queen Melissa: Very well show the prophet in.

Prophet: Your Highness! I have very important information containing a lost prophesy that is now coming true.

In the midst of time an ancient evil was sealed away into darkness for eternity by the great 7 sages and a young boy from the forest. Time has passed since the ancient evil was sealed away and the descendants of the sages started to be captured which broke the seal. If not the courage of a young boy believed to be the descendant of the boy from the forest who rescues the 7 sages and reseals the shadow world. Time grows brighter until the seal breaks; freeing the ancient evil and causing a fierce war. When all hope is gone 6 children born to the families of the ancient heroes who sealed the ancient evil away will be born with in 3 months of each other and shall rise together and destroy the ancient evil on the 21st birthday of the final set of children born. The ancient evil will grow more powerful the longer he is free, for he feeds on power greater than the triforce.

The ancient evil was free on the birth of your nursemaid's children, when war broke loose. Your children were born a month after the war started. Now the final set of children will be born a month from today. The mother carrying the 2 children is the descendant of the boy from the forest. She is located right out side of Hyrule in a nice house that is located northwest from the castle.

Queen Melissa: I know where that is and no one can get there with out crossing through the castle grounds.

Prophet: Why are they located on royal grounds? No one can ever live on royal grounds unless they are connected to royalty.

Queen Melissa: They don't live on the grounds of the castle but that house has been there a lot longer than the castle, and the entire land. That house was the first house of Hyrule.

Impa: The children are safe.

Queen Melissa: Bring me the mother to be that lives at the house northwest of the castle.

Impa: Yes your highness. My queen, please take safety.

Queen Melissa: Not until she is here and safe from Ganondorf.

Impa: Yes my queen.

Aug. 25 1986 Ganondorf and the Gerudus are planning their next attack.

Ganondorf: We are ahead of schedule, next attack will be at the castle market.

Navarra: When are we to attack the market?

Ganondorf: In 3 days, that is when the last of the 6 children to be born. I need you to make it look like a surprise attack. Before the gate closes the night before take out the guards at the gate and in the building next to the gate. Stash them there and camp there. On the stroke of midnight let the rest of us in to finish the attack. The key part of this attack relies on you 3.

Guards 1, 2, and 3: Yes my lord.

Ganondorf: Good now get out of here for now we have to be there before the gates close. So you 3 go to the Lon-Lon ranch that morning in disguise and get a room. They will give you one for a fee of 50 rupees.

Guards 1, 2, and 3: Yes my lord.

August 27 1986 the day of the plan 3 Gerudus head to the Lon-Lon Ranch in which they meet a young man named Matthew. (Matthew is tall, Skinny but muscular and has blue eyes and short brown hair.)

Matthew Lon: How may I help you 3 ladies?

Navarra: Yes we would like to rent a room for the day.

Matthew: It will be an honor; we have a room for 50 rupees.

Gerudu Guard 2: We will take it.

Matthew: It is up the stairs the first door on the left.

Gerudu Guard 3: Thank you.

Guard 2: Ok we have 13 hours until the gates close. It takes an hour to get to the castle so we must leave an hour and a half before it closes to carry out the plan.

Guard 3: Lets rest up and contact Ganondorf to let him know we are at the ranch.

Navarra: I will do it. We must lay low until 17:30

Meanwhile at the castle the queen, Impa, Danielle, and the kids are in hiding.

Melissa: Impa once the kids are born it will only be a matter of time before Ganondorf comes looking for them. So we are going to have to go somewhere where Ganondorf can't find them.

Impa: There is somewhere that we could go; we need to open a portal to another dimension though.

Melissa: Then we will do that. We will have to hurry though, Impa prepare the portal so when they are born we will be ready.

Danielle: What is going on your highness? Ahhh I think my water just broke. They are coming.

Melissa: It is 5 minutes until midnight.

The battle starts at the castle market as Danielle gives birth to a baby girl. Ganondorf heads towards the castle looking for the mother to be. Impa opens a portal and the queen and her children go through. Impa then sends Danielle through with her daughter and finally Impa takes her children through. The Gerudus lose the battle and the soldiers drive Ganondorf and the Gerudian Thieves out of the castle. Eventually Ganondorf and the Gerudian thieves lose the war and Hyrule is at peace for 20 long years. Ganondorf plans his attack on Hyrule again while Melissa, Danielle, and Impa watch the 6 heroes to be; grow up.

**Chapter 2: 20 Years Later**

20 years later we find Anthony, Ashley, Joey, Jessica, Eric, and Elizabeth living in the country enjoying life, working and preparing for a summer they will never forget.

Anthony: You are invited to spend a summer on an island off the southern part of Europe. There will be a royal ball at the end of August. So bring your formal suit. We will have horses, sword skills, music entertainment, archery, and other things for your enjoyment. We will have some electricity, so you could charge your cell phone, or lap top. You and your family will spend your summer in the land of Hyrule. Please make reservations at  That sounds like fun.

Joey: Yeah I got one also, so did Eric.

Ashley: Should we go this summer.

Elizabeth: Yeah why not. I mean it could be fun.

Eric: What are you talking about?

Anthony: This invitation to a land of Hyrule.

Eric: Do you think it is the same place our mothers keep talking about?

Jessica: I don't know.

Anthony: Should we show this to mom?

Ashley: Yeah it couldn't hurt.

Elizabeth: Does it say when we have to R.S.V.P. by?

Joey: No.

Danielle: What are you kids doing?

Anthony: Nothing mom, just looking at this invitation that I have received. Take a look at it.

Danielle: What? It can't be. You kids go ride your horses while I talk to Melissa and Impa.

Jessica: But mom what's wrong.

Danielle: Nothing just go.

Joey: Come on Jessica.

Anthony: I have to get to work anyways. Ashley are we still going on our date tonight?

Ashley: Yes; hey can you drop me off at the mall?

Anthony: Sure, come on.

Anthony/ Ashley: See you guys later.

Anthony and Ashley leave in Anthony's blue Mustang convertible while Joey and Jessica head toward the park on their horses. Eric and Elizabeth head in the opposite direction than Joey and Jessica. Danielle calls Melissa and Impa and they all meet at Danielle's house.

Danielle: Read this invitation that Anthony and Jessica has received.

Melissa: Eric and Ashley have also received one as well.

Impa: Same with Joey and Elizabeth.

Melissa: Do you think we should let them go back to the land of Hyrule? I mean it is the same place we came from when we came to this world.

Impa: I don't know. It may reopen up the portal to our world.

Danielle: 5 of the 6 children were born into that world. Anthony was the only one born into this world.

Impa: Anthony is the one who will save our world. He has the power from 10 generations of his blood running through him. His grandfather made him the sword, dagger, 2 shields, and a bow and arrows that have 9 generations of your family in all of them.

Melissa: Anthony will not only have the power passed on in your family, but he will wield the triforce and he will have the assistance of our kids.

Danielle: Well your daughter is the legendary princess of destiny. She also has 10 generations of royal blood running through her.

Impa: All of our kids have 10 generations of blood running through them. Joey is like Sheik, Ashley is like Zelda and Anthony is like Link.

Danielle: Jessica is like Malon.

Melissa: We should R.S.V.P them as soon as possible. They need this and we will be able to return to our land.

Danielle: Maybe we will return here some day.

Later that evening

Anthony: Ashley do you think our mothers are going to let us go? I mean mom was white as a ghost when she has seen that invitation.

Ashley: I don't know I hope we go.

3 days later.

Danielle: Anthony, Jessica I need to talk to you. I have reserved a place on that web site. We are all going to Hyrule. Pack your suitcases we leave in a week. We will be taking our horses, and your German Shepherds as well Anthony.

Jessica/ Anthony: Thanks mom.

Anthony: I have to put in my weeks notice.

Jessica: Why?

Anthony: They won't be able to hold my job for 3 months.

I'm on vacation for 3 weeks but that is it. I will have to let them know my family is leaving the country.

Jessica: Luckily your marine duty is done.

Anthony: Yeah I finished in January.

Ashley: Anthony, Jessica mom said Eric and I are going and we leave in a week.

Jessica: We are going as well.

Joey: So are we.

Eric: Well I think we should start to pack.

Anthony: I have something to check on ok. I will see you later, Jess do you want to come with me so I could get your opinion.

Jessica: Sure.

Anthony: I will see you later.

Jessica: Bye guys.

Ashley: bye

Jessica: Where are we going?

Anthony: To the jeweler shop.

Jessica: Why?

Anthony: I ordered something for Ashley and I want your opinion.

Jessica: Oh.

Anthony: Hey Kyle.

Kyle: Here to check on your order?

Anthony: Yeah, is it in yet?

Kyle: Yeah are you picking it up yet?

Anthony: Not today. I will pick it up Friday.

Jessica: Can I see it Anthony?

Anthony: Yeah

Kyle: Let me go and get them… Here you go.

Jessica: They are beautiful; she is going to love them!

Kyle: According to the brochure they are the rarest diamonds and sapphires in the world. They are only found in one place in the world. Here is the brochure.

Anthony: Thank you Kyle. See you Friday.

Jessica: Anthony are these for her birthday?

Anthony: No they are for our 10 year anniversary.

Jessica: How much is it costing you?

Anthony: $1200

That Friday Anthony takes Ashley shopping for the trip.

Ashley: Let's stop here.

Anthony: Ok.

Ashley: Anthony I want to try on this dress.

Anthony: Excuse me miss, my girlfriend would like to try on this dress.

Store Clerk: I'm sorry but she can't try on that dress.

Anthony: Why?

Ashley: Anthony calm down.

Anthony: I am calm.

Clerk: She can't try it on because we don't serve people of your class.

Anthony: What is wrong with our class? I would like to speak to your manager.

Store Manager: What seems to be the problem young man?

Anthony: This clerk won't let my girlfriend try on this dress. She says you don't serve our kind of people.

Manager: Is this true?

Clerk: Yes it is they have no business coming to this fine store.

Manager: Go take your break now. I will deal with you later. Now how may I help you?

Ashley: I would like to try on this dress please.

Manager: You certainly may.

Ashley: I like it; do you have it in different colors?

Manager: Yes we have it in blue, pink, white, green, red, yellow, and purple.

Anthony: Do you want them?

Ashley: Yes

Manager: Each dress comes with the matching top and a purse.

Anthony: How much for all 7 dresses.

Manager: $1400.00

Anthony: We will take them.

Ashley: I love you.

Anthony: Here is $1400.00

Manager: Thank you young man; come again.

Clerk: You sold them the dresses?

Manager: Yes why?

Clerk: They don't look like they have money?

Manager: Obviously they do because they paid in cash.

Anthony: Here's your early birthday present.

Ashley: Thank you Anthony:

Anthony: You're welcome. Now I have to pick up something so I will see you later.

Ashley: Yeah; what do you have to pick up?

Anthony: Nothing. I love you.

Ashley: Love you 2

Anthony: Are they ready?

Kyle: right here

Anthony: Thanks Kyle.

Kyle: Do you know that the place they come from is a place called Hyrule. Those jewels belonged to the royal family of that country.

Anthony: Did you say Hyrule?

Kyle: Yeah why.

Anthony: A coincidence; my family and friends are going there for the summer.

Kyle: That's kool

Anthony: Thanks again Kyle.

Kyle: Not a problem.

That night at Joey's house

Danielle: Is everyone packed.

Joey: Yes and everything is in the cars.

Elizabeth: Ashley what did Anthony buy you?

Ashley: 7 beautiful dresses.

Jessica: Let's see them.

Ashley: This is what they look like.

Elizabeth: They are beautiful

Ashley: I know lately Anthony has been treating me like a princess.

Jessica: If you feel like a princess wait until your anniversary.

Ashley: Why what did he get me?

Jessica: You are going to have to wait and see.

The next morning everyone left to head to the ferry to head to Hyrule.

**Chapter 3: Return to Hyrule**

They all have arrived at the land of Hyrule and were greeted by one of the locals.

Tour Guide: Welcome back to Hyrule your highness. It is an honor to serve you and your family.

Melissa: That is not necessary to call me that but thank you for bringing us back home.

Eric: Mom what is she talking about?

Melissa: Remember the stories that we told you kids when you were younger.

Eric: Yeah.

Danielle: They are all true. Melissa was the queen of Hyrule up until my kids were born and we had to leave so a very powerful being wouldn't get a hold of you and kill you.

Impa: Anthony was the only one not born in the country of Hyrule. We left before he was born.

Ashley: Does that mean Eric and I are royal?

Melissa: Yes it does. When it is time you and your brother will claim the rightful place as the prince and princess of Hyrule.

Joey: What about Elizabeth and me?

Impa: You two are born into the Sheikahs bloodline. Our family has served the royal family as protectors of the royal family for as long as Hyrule has been in power.

Jessica: How do Anthony and I fit in to this?

Danielle: You two are the bloodline of the one warrior who used his courage, power, strength, and the help of the princess of destiny and the 6 sages to seal off the most powerful evil the land of Hyrule has ever seen. It is each of your destinies to defeat him in the final battle for Hyrule. Anthony is to lead them in battle. You are the one who Hyrule's fate lies in. Ashley, Joey, Jessica, Eric, and Elizabeth will assist you in the war that lies ahead for you.

Jessica: Why does Hyrule's fate lie in our hands?

Melissa: You 6 have been chosen long before your births. It is not fair that you have to do this but it is your destiny. We believe you will overcome him and take your rightful place as protectors of Hyrule.

Anthony: How come you have lied to us all of these years? You have just said they were stories so we would go to sleep.

Danielle: Anthony we have told the truth from the beginning we told you that you were not born in America but in the land of Hyrule. Well except you Anthony. You were born on a ship heading to America.

Anthony: Well we will have fun while we are here and we will decide if we are meant to fight.

A week later Anthony, Jessica, Ashley, and Eric celebrate Joey and Elizabeth's 20th birthday

Joey: I can't believe we are 20 years old Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Well here is your gift from me.

Joey: Thank you and here is your gift.

Elizabeth: Thanks it's a picture of Dad, you and me when we went camping that summer. I love it.

Joey: It's a dagger.

Elizabeth: It belonged to Grampy, he told me to give to you on our birthday. He knew how much you loved his daggers.

Joey: Thank you.

Impa: Happy Birthday you 2.

Elizabeth/ Joey: Thanks mom.

Ian: Surprise.

Elizabeth: Daddy you came.

Joey: Hey dad.

Ian: Happy Birthday. Do you honestly think I would give up being with my children and my beautiful wife while they are on vacation?

Impa: The children are in their birth place.

Ian: Well the country is beautiful. Here are your gifts, open them.

Elizabeth: Grammy's necklace, she said that it has been in our family for ever.

Ian: It has and she wanted you to have it.

Liz: Thanks Daddy.

Joey: Grampy's most prized possession, his Arrow heads and his Native American stuff.

Ian: He collected stuff from his heritage ever since he was 10 years old. He was the last full blooded of his clan. Your brother is ¼ Native American.

Joey: Where is James?

James: I am right here. Mom is this my country as well?

Impa: Yes honey. Joey here is your gifts from greatest grandpa.

Joey: Thanks Mom

Impa: He wore this when he fought along side Anthony's greatest grandfather during the dark wars.

Joey: Thanks Mom.

Impa: Here Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: It is a necklace with a small emerald in it. Thank you.

Impa: That has been in our family from the beginning.

Elizabeth: Thanks mom.

James: Here is some money for you guys.

Joey/ Elizabeth: Thanks.

Later that day Joey and Elizabeth meet up with the rest of the group.

Jessica: Happy Birthday Joey! Happy birthday Liz!

Joey: Happy Anniversary Jessica.

Eric/ Ashley/ Anthony: Happy Birthday guys.

Ashley: What do you guys have planned for your birthday?

Joey: Well I plan on taking Jessica to the restaurant on the castle grounds for dinner to celebrate the anniversary and my birthday. How about you Eric, you taking Liz out for her birthday?

Eric: I was going to make her dinner tonight.

Anthony: Enjoy your evening.

Joey: What are you 2 doing tonight?

Anthony: I don't know what do you want to do tonight?

Ashley: I don't know do you want to go view the country tonight?

Anthony: Sure. Well here is your gift Joey, and here is yours Liz.

Joey/ Liz: thanks

Liz: James and dad arrived this morning.

Eric: that's kool

That evening we see Joey and Jessica on a date at the Royal restaurant.

Joey: Jessica will you marry me?

Jessica: Yes I would love to.

Joey: Here is the rest of your anniversary gift.

Jessica: They are beautiful…

Jessica has received a heart shaped ruby necklace, a ruby and white diamond bracelet and ruby earrings. The necklace has a heart shaped ruby that is surrounded by white diamonds on a white diamonds necklace.

… Here is your birthday/ anniversary present.

Joey: Thank you honey.

Joey has received a gold pocket watch that is engraved. The pocket watch says Joey, know that I will always love you happy birthday and happy 10 year anniversary. Love Jessica. We now look at Eric and Liz.

Eric: Happy Birthday Honey.

Liz: Thank you Honey.

Eric: here

Liz has received a gold locket that has been engraved.

Eric: How is dinner?

Liz: It is really good; thank you for this amazing evening.

Eric: You're welcome.

As time goes by the kids really love the country of Hyrule and is thinking about making it a permanent place to live. Ashley and Eric have their birthday and it is also Eric and Liz's 10 year anniversary. Anthony has already given Ashley her birthday gift and treats her to dinner. Eric and Liz also spends the evening together and exchange gifts. Eric proposes to Liz and gives her an emerald surrounded by white diamond necklace, bracelet, and earrings. Eric receives a gold chain with a cross on it. A month later we arrive at Anthony and Jessica's birthday, Anthony and Ashley's anniversary, and the royal ball.

Anthony: To Anthony happy birthday. Love mom. Whoa; mom come here.

Danielle: What is everything alright?

Anthony: Are these all for me?

Danielle: Yes, they are from your grandfather, my dad. He told me to give this to you on your 20th birthday.

Anthony: Did he make them himself?

Danielle: Yes, he knew that you will have to face Ganondorf so he wanted you to carry the power from the entire family line. The sword and dagger holds 10 generations of family blood and power. He made this for you when I was only 13 years of age. He said that I will be carrying twins a girl and a boy and they along with the aid of 4 other children will have to face the most powerful evil the world has ever seen. The shields also represent the blood and power of our family. The bow and arrows are carved from the tree that your greatest grandfather lived in as a child so they are also connected to our family. Now the cloak and the blue tunic are the clothes that your greatest grandfather wore, along with the boots and the other 2 tunics and the gauntlets. He told me that these items will serve you on your quest to save Hyrule. You are the only one who could wield these items.

Anthony: Thanks mom I will treasure these items for life and use them in need.

Danielle: Your dad, younger brother and sister will be coming later tonight to join us and will be escorting me to the ball now start getting ready you are suppose to meet Eric and Joey in a hour.

Anthony: What did you get Jessica?

Danielle: I gave her my mother's necklace that has been passed from mother to daughter on the 20th year of birth.

Jessica: Mom I love the necklace. Thank you.

Danielle: You are both welcome! Now start getting ready; you both have to meet the others in about an hour.

Jessica: Ok mom.

Danielle: I am going to go make breakfast.

Jessica: What did mom get you?

Anthony: Mom gave me a lot of stuff that Grandpa made me, a sword, a dagger, 2 shields, a bow with a whole bunch of arrows, a cloak, 3 tunics, boots, and gauntlets. The clothes are the same clothes that our greatest grandfather wore. The bow and arrows are from the tree that our greatest grandfather lived in as a child. The sword, dagger, and shields have 10 generations of family blood and power made in it, same with the bow and arrows. The weapons bear the symbol that mom has always associated me with, the same symbol that is on my baby blanket that I found.

Jessica: That's weird. Why did everyone associate you with that symbol?

Anthony: I don't know.

Jessica: Are you going to propose to Ashley tonight at the birthday celebration/ royal ball/ crowning of the prince and princess of Hyrule.

Anthony: Yes I am. Please don't mention anything to Ashley. We will be there at 5pm to pick you ladies up so be ready.

Jessica: We are going to get our hair and nails done at 10 am then we will be doing some last minute shopping and then we are going to get ready for tonight.

Anthony: See you tonight.

Later that evening

Ashley: It is a shame that none of the dresses they have fit you.

Jessica: What about letting Liz and I borrow one of the dresses Anthony bought you as an early birthday present.

Ashley: Ok which one should I wear tonight, the pink or the blue dress?

Liz: I think you should go with the blue dress.

Jessica: I agree.

Ashley: Ok blue it is. Jessica; try on the red dress and Liz try on the green one.

Jessica: I like the red dress, it fits perfectly thank you for letting me borrow it for the evening.

Ashley: Not a problem.

Liz: The green one fits as well, thank you.

Ashley: You're welcome.

Jessica: Could you help me put the necklace Joey bought me on.

Ash: Sure, oh wow it is beautiful.

Jess: thanks.

Liz: He had shown me it when he bought it. Kyle told us that they are rare gems that only one place on earth had them. He told us that they came from Hyrule.

Ash: Are you going to wear the set my brother bought you?

Liz: Yes mind helping me put the necklace on.

Jess: Sure. You know those diamonds look a lot like the white diamonds that are on my necklace, bracelet, earrings, and ring.

Ash: Well Kyle had also told us that those gems are rare and only could be found hear. He said only 2 necklaces hold those diamonds one has a ruby heart and the other has an emerald. The bracelets are made to resemble the necklaces same with the earrings and the ring. They hold the rarest ruby and emerald in the world. Is it weird that you 2 ended up with one of the rarest set of jewels on earth?

Liz/ Jess: Very weird and what's even weirder they come from the same place that we were born in and have received an invite to return here for the summer.

Jess: Not to mention how weird is it that they are throwing a royal ball in our honor on mine and Anthony's 20th birthday?

Ash: It is like they knew we would be returning here after 20 years.

Meanwhile at Lon-Lon ranch

Anthony: Are you 2 ready? It is time to go get the girls.

Eric: Yeah I'm ready. So what did you get my sister for your 10 year anniversary?

Anthony: This pink diamond and blue sapphire necklace with the matching bracelet and earrings and this ring.

Joey: Did you get it from Kyle?

Anthony: Yeah Kyle was the one who sold it to me. He said this actually was the rarest gems in the world and that they actually belonged to the royal family of Hyrule.

Eric: Really when I bought the set for Liz he told me they are one of the rarest set of jewels on earth and only could be found here. He also told me there is one other set like Liz's but that had a ruby instead of an emerald.

Joey: Jessica has the other set. I bought it like 5 months before we left.

Eric: I bought mine 4 months before we left.

Anthony: Well remember when I had to show Jessica something a week before we left?

Eric/ Joey: Yeah.

Anthony: These were what I had to show her. I ordered it 2 months before that.

Joey: I'm ready. How weird is it we all ordered the rarest gems in the world and they all originate from the land in which we were visiting and the land of our birth.

Anthony: Very weird.

Meanwhile at the ball

Guard one: Welcome to the royal ball; we would like to welcome Sir Ian and Lady Impa. We would like to welcome Sir Matthew and Queen Melissa. We would like to welcome Sir Joshua and Lady Danielle to the Royal ball.

Melissa: Ladies and Gentlemen please enjoy the royal ball. We will be starting the feast very soon, at 8pm we will be welcoming the birthday guests of honor up here to sing happy birthday and the cake cutting ceremony. At 10 pm we will be crowning the rightful prince and princess of Hyrule and at midnight we will like to honor the 6 heroes to be followed by fireworks. So please enjoy and have fun. Royal photos will be taken at the entrance to the castle for 30 rupees for an entire set. They will be running all night. Thank you.

Meanwhile in the country

Anthony: Ladies we are here.

Jessica: We will be down in just a minute.

Liz: Jessica you should go down first, followed by me a minute later, and then you Ashley to make your grand entrance.

Joey: Jessica you look beautiful.

Jessica: Thank you.

Eric: You do look beautiful and Happy Birthday.

Jessica: Thanks

Anthony: You look stunning Jess and happy birthday sis.

Jessica: Thanks and you guys look very handsome. Happy birthday bro! Ok Liz come on down.

Eric: Elizabeth you look amazing and beautiful.

Joey/ Anthony: You do look amazing and beautiful.

Liz: Thanks and happy birthday Anthony.

Anthony: Thanks.

Liz: Look at you 3 handsome gentlemen. Ash come on down.

Ashley: Ok I am coming.

Anthony: You look amazing but there is something missing.

Ashley: What could be missing?

Anthony: Close your eyes…

Anthony puts the necklace on Ashley and tells her to open her eyes.

…Ok open your eyes. Happy Anniversary!

Ashley: Oh Anthony they are beautiful.

Anthony: There is more close them again and hold out you right wrist…

Anthony places the matching bracelet on Ashley's wrist.

… Open your eyes again.

Ashley: Oh Anthony!

Anthony: Here are the earrings that go with the set.

Ashley: Anthony you shouldn't have; thank you. Here this is what I bought you.

Anthony: A gold cross with angel's wings behind it and my symbol in gold. Thank you Ashley! Now you look perfect, amazing and beautiful. You all do look beautiful. Well shale we make our way to the royal ball?

Ashley: Thank you and let's go to the ball.

Eric: After you Elizabeth.

Liz: Thank you; you are a gentleman.

Joey: After you Jessica.

Jessica: Thanks.

Anthony: My princess after you.

Ashley: Oh you are sweet Anthony.

They all arrive at the ball.

Guard one: All rise; the guests of honor have arrived. We would like to welcome Sir Joseph and Lady Jessica to the royal ball. Welcome Sir and Lady Joseph and Jessica. Welcome Prince Eric and his Lady Elizabeth. Welcome your majesty and his lady. We would like to welcome Sir Anthony and Princess Ashley to the royal ball. Welcome Sir Anthony and your royal highness. Enjoy the ball.

They each get the royal photos done then they all sit down for the royal feast. 8pm roles around and the queen gets up to speak.

Melissa: 20 years ago today a young mother to be gives birth to 2 amazing kids whose destiny was chosen long before they were born. We would like to welcome up here tonight those 2 children to deliver a speech, to sing happy birthday to and to cut the birthday cake. Please rise and put your hands together for the birthday kids, Lady Jessica and Sir Anthony.

Jessica: Thank you all you have been kind to my family and friends. This land is breathtaking and I am glad I am getting to visit mine and my brother's birth place. Thank you everyone. Now here is my brother Anthony.

Anthony: Thanks Jessica. This trip will be a trip I will never forget. This place is beautiful and amazing. There is one thing I would like to do before we continue this celebration. Ashley; will you please come up here for a moment?

Ashley: sure

Anthony: I have waited a long time to do this. Ashley you are my soul mate and I don't know how I could live my life with out you by my side. Will you give me the honor and take my hand in marriage?

Ashley: Anthony I would love to take your hand in marriage. Oh Anthony this day is the best day of my life. Thank you and happy anniversary.

Anthony: Ashley you have made this the most perfect day happy anniversary.

Ashley: Everyone please remain standing and join me in singing happy birthday to Jessica and Anthony.

The music starts to play and Ashley leads everyone in singing happy birthday to Anthony and Jessica. Then Anthony and Jessica blow out the candles and cut the cake. After cake Queen Melissa calls Anthony and Jessica to the center of the dance floor.

Melissa: We call Anthony and Jessica to the center of the dance floor with their dates for the first dance of the night; the birthday spotlight dance.

Anthony, Ashley, Joey, and Jessica all go to the center of the dance floor for the first dance of the night. Eric and Elizabeth soon join them on the floor. Everyone starts to dance and has a good time. 10pm roles around and the queen takes the mike again.

Melissa: Everyone please take your seats it is time to crown the prince and princess of Hyrule and the court of Hyrule. So will Joey, Elizabeth, Eric, Ashley, Jessica, and Anthony please come up here for the crowning? 20 years and one month ago 2 children were born into the royal family. It is now time for the children to take their rightful place as prince and princess of Hyrule.

Danielle: It is my great honor to welcome Prince Eric Hyland to the royal thrown. May you rule along side your sister with power, charm, and loyalty to serve this land for ever!

Impa: It is my great honor to welcome Princess Ashley Zelda Hyland to the thrown. May your beauty, grace, and wisdom serve the land of Hyrule for eternity!

Melissa: Now being the prince and princess have been crowned we would like to bless the 4 members of the court as well. It is my great honor to bless Joseph Sheik Sheikah-Schmitt and Elizabeth Maron Sheikah-Schmitt to the royal court. May you 2 serve and protect the royal blood as long as they are in power!

Impa: I would like to bless Jessica Malon Samuels to the royal court. May you guide and protect the ones close to you for eternity!

Danielle: It gives me great pleasure to bless my son Anthony Ryan Link Samuels to the royal court. May you lead and fight for everything that is right as long as Hyrule needs you to serve us!

Melissa: Put your hands together for the Prince, Princess and their royal court… you may continue to enjoy the ball.

Kyle: Hello Anthony.

Anthony: Hey Kyle. I didn't know you would be here.

Kyle: I was sent as a young child to watch over you your sister, and your friends. I am the sage of the forest. I was told to give this to you on your 20th birthday. This gift is the emerald of the triforce. I give it to you because I know that you will need it on your quest. You may recognize a few other people from your past that has also been sent to watch over you guys. You will see us all again in the future. Enjoy the evening and happy birthday Anthony.

Jessica: Who was that?

Anthony: That was Kyle.

Eric: Really.

Anthony: Yeah he has been watching over us since he was young.

Joey: What did he want?

Anthony: To give me an emerald of the Triforce. He said I will need it on my quest to save Hyrule. Well lets not worry about that right now lets just have fun.

Ashley: Anthony can you go get me a drink please?

Anthony: Sure anyone else want one?

Jessica: I will take one.

Anthony: I will be right back.

Sarah: Happy Birthday Anthony.

Anthony: Thank you. Sarah are you a sage as well?

Sarah: Yes I am. I am the Sage of Fire and did you receive the Kokiri Emerald also known as the Emerald of the Triforce?

Anthony: Yes Kyle gave it to me.

Sarah: Good. You will need the Goron's Ruby also know as the Ruby of the Triforce and the Zoran's Sapphire known as the Sapphire of the Triforce and the Ocarina of Time. I have the Goron's Ruby and I give it to you. Please take care of it. You will need it on your quest. Take care Anthony.

Anthony: Take care.

Rebecca: Hey Anthony. Happy birthday! Don't speak yet I just have to give you the last 2 pieces to the puzzle. Here is the Zoran's Sapphire and the Ocarina of Time. Guard them well and good luck on your quest. Bye

Anthony has received all the items he needs to start his quest. Midnight roles around fast and Queen Melissa gets up to speak as the fireworks start to go off when dark clouds come over the castle. Ganondorf appears in the sky shooting fire to block the entrance to leave the castle market. Anthony realizes what is happening and runs to the Temple of Time where he gets caught in the past.

Anthony: What happened?

Zelda: Please listen you don't have much time. You must get to the triforce before Ganondorf takes it. Listen to the notes this melody will open the door of time and reveal the master sword. Take it and get to the triforce quick. Hurry you don't have much time. I will hold him off as long as I can go.

Anthony plays the song of time revealing the master sword. He grabs the sword and is brought to the gates of the triforce. He reaches the triforce and accepts the power and it brings him to his house completing the dimensions between the 2 worlds. He quickly changes into his blue tunic that he received for his birthday. Then he takes the sword his grandfather made him and with the power of the triforce combines the master sword and his sword creating the most powerful sword ever. He goes back to the castle and fires a light arrow at Ganondorf in which it stuns him and follows with a strike with his sword.

Anthony: You are not welcome here; leave now.

Ganondorf: Ah you must be the one who is supposed to stop me. You look a lot like your greatest grandfather. He was stupid also. We will fight later. Hahaha! Enjoy your party while you can because your destruction is coming soon.

Ganondorf disappears and the fires clear up and everyone starts to cheer for Anthony. Anthony and the others journey just now begins and they don't know where it will lead them.

**Chapter 4: The Journey Begins**

A few days after the ball Anthony and the others figure out what they are to do.

Anthony: Every story that our mothers have told us is true. We are going to have to keep an eye out because a war is about to start. We are fighting to save this land.

Eric: Ashley and I could get an army of soldiers together to fight beside us.

Joey: I could cloak myself and travel the land and see where trouble is going to be.

Anthony: Well take one of us with you so you are not alone and vulnerable.

Jessica: I will go with you Joey.

Ashley: Ganondorf has made the first move and Anthony has made the second move. We are going to have to stay one step of him and use your cell phones incase of any danger.

Elizabeth: I will take care of the horses and keep them healthy and ready incase we need them.

Anthony: I am going to try finding Kyle. Before we all head off Jessica do you think you could make a lot of that special soup mom always made us when we were younger. That has always given me health and energy.

Jessica: Yes we actually have most of the ingredients at our house. We are missing some green rose tea leaves, the red papua berries, blue wild roses, and a phoenix feather.

Ashley: Anthony and I will go to the potions shop and see if they have any of the ingredients that are on the list.

Anthony: Eric and Liz go to the castle and see if you could get that army together. We are going to need people to watch over the land.

Liz: Ok Anthony we will see what we could do.

Anthony: Let's meet back here in an hour.

They all go to get the stuff they need while Ganondorf plans his attack.

Ganondorf: Those brats will be ready for what ever we do so any suggestions.

Navarra: How about we separate them? By separating them they are not as strong.

Ganondorf: Well how do you purpose we separate them?

Navarra: When that brat Anthony is out by him self we take his sister, then we attack the castle and take the newly prince and princess, then we take the other 2.

Ganondorf: Good plan put those brats into the 5 temples where they can't escape.

Navarra: We are going to have to distract that brat Anthony though. You 3 go and play decoy distract him long enough to grab his sister.

Guard 3: Yes Maam we will figure out all the details.

Navarra: We are going to need another group to go to the castle and cause chaos there so 4 of you could grab the prince, princess, and the nursemaid's kids

Ganondorf: Navarra take a small group and block off the main waterways that lead to Hyrule. We can't have any outsiders coming into Hyrule and fight along side those brats.

Navarra: Yes my liege.

Ganondorf: Then it is set we attack tomorrow at dawn. But first we need a base close by.

Navarra: How about the Lon-Lon Ranch, we could take that over and run them out tonight.

Ganondorf: No we won't run them out; we will take them prisoner until our plan is through.

Meanwhile back at Anthony's house.

Jessica: Did you get all the ingredients on the list?

Anthony: Yes they are all right here.

Ashley: We got enough for a years supply.

Joey: Here comes Eric and Liz.

Eric: We had no luck everyone is afraid of Ganondorf we are on our own.

Liz: How long does it take to make all that potions?

Jessica: It will be ready by morning.

Ashley: It is getting dark and we have a long day ahead of us so we all should get going and rest up for tomorrow.

Anthony: Good idea well we will meet here by noon. I am going to practice some sword skills and some archery tomorrow morning.

Jessica: Good night guys see you tomorrow.

Joey: Good night. Love you Jess.

Eric: Come on ladies. See you 2 tomorrow.

Everyone leaves Jessica and Anthony to head home to bed little do they all know that they would not be getting together tomorrow. Anthony wakes before dawn to go practice his techniques with his sword in the hills above his home. He is out in the distance practicing while the Gerudu thieves come and take Jessica leaving the place a mess and a note stating come and find your friends if your brave enough. Ganondorf! Later when the gates of Hyrule market open the Gerudu thieves attack the town and take out the guards guarding the castle. They then take Joey and Elizabeth out followed by Eric and Ashley. The market is in smoke and Ganondorf's plan worked like a charm. Back at Anthony's house he finds that the house was destroyed except the potions Jessica made the night before. He bottles up the potions and gets 24 bottles of it. Later that day Kyle contacts Anthony and warns him where Ashley is and that he should know that in order to get into the forest he should get a hold of the Kokiri mayor Saria.

Kyle: In order to reach Saria you are going to have to play this song on your Ocarina.

Kyle teaches Anthony Saria's song then heads back to keep Ashley safe from harm. Anthony plays Saria's song and Saria starts to speak to Anthony.

Saria: Anthony hello this is Saria the keeper of Kokiri Forest and descendant of the original Sage of the forest. I know of your destiny and that you are in fact the descendant of the boy from the forest. Come to Kokiri forest and I will meet you there.

Meanwhile at Gerudu fortress

Ganondorf: Well the first part of the plan worked better than expected. I at least thought he would put up a fight. Well we must not let him save his friends. We must stop him at all costs.

Back at the Kokiri forest

Anthony: What is this temple that is holding my girlfriend?

Saria: Each temple you face you will gain an ability that will serve you at need. There are 5 temples that have to do with the elements and the last temple will have to do with spirits. Your friends are locked in the temples but the guardians of each temple are protecting them. They are the sages assigned to protect the temples from harm. Kyle is protecting the princess but the evil is growing stronger and he won't be able to hold it off much longer.

Anthony: How do I get to the meadows temple?

Saria: You are going to have to follow me through the lost woods. Please keep up because if you get lost you will mutate into something that is bound to the forest forever.

Anthony: let's go

Saria: Ok Anthony I can't lead you any further then here. This is the beginning of the temple. Good luck and if you need any assistance just play that tune Kyle will be able to here it as well.

Anthony: Thank you

Anthony begins his descend into the temple; he looks up and sees a green glob through the temple. Out of the glob falls a pare of wolfos and starts to attack.

Wolfos 1: This kid thinks he could enter our temple that easily.

Wolfos 2: Let's show him different.

Anthony battles the wolfos and defeats them after shooting them with an arrow. He moves on to the next room where he encounters part of the Glob hanging from the sky.

Kyle: Look out Anthony; don't let that glob swallow you.

Anthony: Why what will happen once it swallows me?

Kyle: Look.

Anthony: Kyle; no don't do that.

Kyle: The Princess is in the center of the temple. She is protected by a shield surrounding her. Hurry

Anthony: You can't have him.

Anthony shoots a light arrow into the glob then strikes with the sword. He then shoots an ice arrow into the glob freezing the entire glob in the room. He then is able to make it to the next room leaving Kyle Crystallized not realizing that Kyle will mutate into a monster. Anthony will end up fighting Kyle later in the dungeon before he reaches the princess. In the next room Anthony finds that the room is full of vines and on the ceiling the glob is swirling and once he enters the room the vines cover both doors creating no way out for Anthony. The plants start to come alive attacking Anthony all at once. Anthony swings his sword but the plants keep coming.

Anthony: Help me.

Anthony starts to glow a bright blue and then the gold wolf appears and transforms into a golden knight.

Golden Knight: I am here to help you with retrieving something you need on your quest.

Anthony: what are you?

Golden Knight: I am one of the 6 animals represented through your family's power. I am the golden wolf and I am here because you have call for me. Each temple you will use our help and guidance.

Anthony: How do I defeat the plants that surround the room?

Golden Knight: Find the source of the plants and you will be able to defeat them.

Anthony finds that the source of the plants is the swirling glob in the sky. As he continues to chop the plants away he manages to shoot a light arrow into the glob and the plants all start to burn away revealing a golden chest. Anthony opens the chest and the chest contains the master key to this temple.

Golden Knight: You have done very well now it is time that I must return to my animal state.

The Golden Knight turns back into the golden wolf then he jumps into Anthony giving him the ability and powers that the golden knight holds. In the next room Anthony fights a Stalof. He fights the Stalof by blocking his attacks and then attacking him back. After the walls start to close in on Anthony and he is able to blow up a wall allowing him to escape. In the next room Anthony ends up fighting the Glob mutants not realizing that they are people who were swallowed by the glob. He freezes the glob then he starts to fight the mutants after defeating them he gains a clue on how to defeat the glob at the end of the of the temple.

The next few rooms all contain enemies that he has already faced. He reaches the door in which lies the boss he fights Kyle with out realizing that it is him. Kyle is the strongest of the foes that Anthony has faced. Every time Anthony freezes the glob Kyle unfreezes it. Anthony finally is able to knock Kyle out long enough to freeze the glob and defeat Kyle. Kyle transforms back into his regular self not remembering what has happened to him. They both enter the room and Kyle goes to the Princess While Anthony fights the glob one last time. The battle goes on and Anthony is able to defeat the glob. The glob from the entire temple comes and forms together to create a super glob. Anthony gets swallowed by the glob and fights the glob with in. a couple of hours later Anthony is finally able to defeat the glob. The temple returns to normal creating a peaceful and powerful temple. Anthony becomes crystallized and breaks out of it an hour later. He was not affected by the glob because he destroyed the glob.

Ashley: Anthony you did it. Thank you for coming after me. I love you, Eric, Joey, and Elizabeth has been captured by Ganondorf and he wants to keep us separated.

Anthony: I know Jessica has been captured also.

Kyle: I thank you for freeing the temple and restoring it back to normal. I will stay here and make sure that the temple will not be affected by Ganondorf again. I give you my power through this medallion and I also give you this watch. This watch allows you to move through time differently than others. When time catches up to you your enemies won't have a clue to what happened to you or where you went. You will be able to take your friends through the space of time as well but the rest of the land will be at normal time flow. I recommend that you go rest up because your journey and the temples will only get harder as you go on.

Back at Anthony's house Anthony explains what happened in the temple and how he met a wolf who helped him out. They finish cleaning Anthony's house and Ashley starts to cook some food while Anthony lays down to rest he sets his watch 8 hours ahead. Anthony begins to dream and in his dream he is going through a time portal.

Anthony: Where am I?

Link: We have brought you here to show you 10 generation of our family's power. I was the one who started this whole destiny when I have fought Ganondorf to save Hyrule.

Anthony: You are the boy from the forest.

Link: Yes I am; now in order to defeat Ganondorf forever you are going to have to go about it totally different than whoever has faced him in the past. You can't seal him away you are going to have to destroy him so he could never return. Go to link into a hundred years into the future, he will explain the significance of the golden wolf. Good luck and you will be able to call upon us when ever you need and we will fight along side you and your friends. Keep them close to you and don't loose site of why you are all friends in the first place.

Anthony then jumps a hundred years into the future where he meets Link the 3rd. The time is right after Link has freed Hyrule from the twilight realm.

Link: Welcome my son. You are here to figure out the significance of the golden wolf and how he and the other 5 animals will help you on your quest. The Wolf represents peace, he is one of the guardians sent to guide and serve our family. My grandfather has sent him to me because I contain the ability to transform into a wolf at will. Your symbol represents hope, spirit and light. The tiger surrounded by the twin dragons chose you by our long line of family heritage, power, and hope. You are the 11th generation of male warriors to save and protect Hyrule. The kingdom will be yours once the final battle takes place. The other 5 guardians represent the lion, the eagle, the phoenix, the bear, and the twin dragons surrounding the tiger. You will understand what they represent and which generation they come from. Go and see how my great grandson defeats Ganon one last time.

Before Anthony could speak he jumps 400 years into the future to see how Link the 7th defeats Ganon one last time before he becomes free 500 years later.

Link: Ganon your reign over Hyrule ends now. I call upon the 7 great sages to help me reseal Ganon back into the dark world for eternity.

Link and the 7 sages open up the dark world and Link shoots a Light arrow into Ganon sending him into the Dark World for eternity.

Anthony: Hello

Link: Hello my son, you just have witnessed the destruction of Ganon. It may not be a permanent seal but we are relying on you and your 5 friends to free Hyrule from Ganon's grasp forever. Like Link the 1st said we will be with you when you need us. We will assist you when you need us. Listen to what the Guardians have to say and follow their lead. You and your friends hold the power of 11 generations of blood in you. You especially hold more to our family than the rest of them. You are the 11 son of Link; Hyrule's fate rests in your hands. The guardian's power, the power from the 6 sages, our family's power, your friend's power, and the power of the triforce rests in you. Harness it all and you will be able to defeat Ganondorf once and for all. Your grandfather waits for you; he will explain the significance of the weapons you hold and the power behind them.

Anthony: Wait how do you all know who I am if I haven't been born yet?

Link: You are dreaming and we are able to bring you to our time while you asleep. We will be with you until the end my son.

Anthony jumps through time again and lands in front of his grandfather and mother.

Link: Danielle we have a visitor please show him in.

Danielle: Yes Daddy.

Anthony: I'm home but what time.

Danielle: You are in the time of 1979. My father has been expecting you. He has been waiting for your arrival for some time now.

Anthony: Mom is that you?

Danielle: I am too young to be a mother I am only 13 and you sir look a lot older than me to be my son.

Link: Honey; go and prepare us some tea.

Danielle: Yes Daddy.

Link: Now Anthony you are here to learn why you are represented by the tiger surrounded by the twin dragons.

Anthony: I don't understand why I have always been associated by that symbol and what does it mean.

Link: That symbol represents hope of a boy to finally free Hyrule from the clutches of evil. You are that hope, and you have the spirits of our family bloodline right beside you to guide Hyrule to the light for eternity. I have created the sword, dagger, and the shields with that symbol to remind you the power that relies in you. If you ever need more arrows they will be hidden in the room you sleep in. All the weapons you possess are tied to our family and the power behind us.

Danielle: The tea is ready.

Link: Danielle please sit down for a moment.

Danielle: Why daddy?

Link: This young man here is my grandson; he is here to learn about his destiny as the one to free Hyrule from evil forever.

Danielle: How is it possible that he is here when he hasn't been born yet?

Link: Our family has called him through time so he would learn of what he must do. This young man is one of the children you will deliver when you are 20 years old. You will have a daughter followed by a son on the 28th day of August in the year 1986.

Danielle: Daddy is this even possible?

Link: Yes sweetie. Now Anthony you must go back to your time and wake up, time is almost caught up to you.

Anthony jumps through time back to his own time and wakes up to Ashley telling him dinner is ready. Anthony tells Ashley his dream he had and realizes that it was no dream because he took things with him that he was given from his family.

**Chapter 5: The Temple of Wind**

A few days after Anthony has freed the princess from the depths of the Forest Meadows Temple and the weird dream that was not a dream at all took place Ganondorf starts conquering Hyrule a little at a time the dark clouds of destruction follow behind Ganondorf and his army of Gerudu thieves. They have taken the southern parts of Hyrule including the surrounding countries to Hyrule. The forest has been free from Ganondorf's grasp and is protected by the sage of the forest and Anthony.

Ganondorf: We are coming close to conquering all of Hyrule.

Navarra: My Liege we don't have hold of the forest any more those brats have freed it and is protecting it by the power of good. We can't go anywhere near it again.

Ganondorf: No worry they won't be able to free the entire land and they will lose. Once we kill Anthony the seal over the forest will break.

Navarra: My soldiers are on their trail but it seems every time they get close those brats disappear off their radar.

Ganondorf: Damn them they must be moving a lot faster than they are suppose to.

Navarra: Should we be guarding the temples they are going to. They will end up showing up there to try to save their friends.

Ganondorf: Put 4 guards at the entrance of each temple and if they capture them they are under strict orders to seize them and bring them to me.

Navarra: Yes my Liege. Ok you heard him 4 of you are to guard each entrance to the remaining temples under our control. You are not to kill them but bring anyone who dares to go near the temple to Ganondorf.

Meanwhile Anthony and Ashley are heading towards the Temple of Wind. Anthony realizes that one of the Guardians is leading the way.

Anthony: Hey Ash look up in the sky and tell me what you see.

Ashley: It looks like a Phoenix, why did you want me to tell you what it is?

Anthony: That is one of the 6 Guardians that was send from my family to guide me and serve me when needed.

Ashley: Are you sure?

Anthony: Yes. The wolf, the eagle, the phoenix, the bear, the lion, and the tiger surrounded by the twin dragons are the 6 Guardians sent from my family to represent the power that I will gain and they will guide me through my journey to face the most powerful evil to destroy him for eternity.

Ashley: The twin dragons surrounding the tiger is your symbol.

Anthony: There is a reason that my symbol is one of the 6 Guardians sent to guide and serve me. I call upon the Phoenix to come and guide us.

Phoenix: I am the Phoenix Guardian of Destiny. When the Golden Wolf appeared before you we were all called by your bloodline to come and aid you. You 2 are going to have to disguise your selves to get past the Gerudian guards at the temple. Anthony animal form will be able to sneak past them.

Ashley: How will I get through?

Phoenix: Through the Wind your highness. I call upon the Wind to cloak her to allow her to pass by the guards. As long as you stay inside the wind you could pass by undetected.

Anthony: Thank you Phoenix.

Phoenix: I will lead the way to the temple. Once we get there if you need me just call and I will come to help you. I recommend that you both take some of that potion now.

Anthony and Ashley drink some of the potion then Anthony transforms into a wolf and Ashley rides Anthony while cloaked in the wind. They both follow the Phoenix to the temple and they are able to get past the guards at the wind temple.

Phoenix: Now the Temple of Wind only opens 2 times during the day. When the Sun rises and remains open for an hour, and when the sun is setting, it will remain open for an hour. In the temple the sage is protecting your sister and he is someone that you know from your childhood. Adam is the sage of wind and he was born into this temple 20 years ago and was sent to watch over you all. Call me when you need my assistance and I will come; good luck to both of you.

Anthony: Thank you and see you soon. Ashley we wait until morning to enter the temple. It won't be long before they realize someone is at the temple so we sleep in the wind and enter in the morning.

Ashley: How did you know that the Phoenix was in fact one of the Guardians?

Anthony: Before I came back to my regular time my grandfather told me I would know who one of the Guardians sent to protect me is.

Ashley: Oh well let's get some rest. Maybe you should protect us by time.

Anthony: Good idea, I'm setting it to sunrise. We will be protected until sunrise.

They both slept though the night without being caught by the Gerudian guards. Once sunrise came they have woken up and were able to sneak into the temple waiting to see if they would be followed by the guards. An hour has passed and the doors to the temple close again. Anthony & Ashley begin the descend into the temple and they don't realize that the enemies they face hides in the wind.

Ashley: It is Bone Chill Cold in here and very creepy. Ouch. (Ashley gets struck from behind and falls down the slope in the temple.)

Anthony: Ashley! No… (Something strikes Anthony but he manages to block the attack. The battle continues on until Anthony is able to defeat what ever he was fighting. He then realizes that he is going to have to fight blind in this temple because his enemies are cloaked by the wind. He steps on the slope and slides down to the bottom and picks up Ashley.)… Ashley; are you all right?

Ashley: I'm fine but it was like I was pushed down that slope.

Anthony: We are going to have to be careful because the enemies are all cloaked by the wind like we were when we snuck past the guards.

Ashley: We are going to need to watch our step as well. This temple has no light so we won't be able to see where we are going.

Anthony: When I called the Golden Wolf I glowed a brilliant blue, I wonder if I will be able to harness that power into my sword and use that light to guide our way.

Ashley: Well we won't know unless you try.

Anthony concentrates on the power he used in the forest temple and is able to make his sword glow a brilliant blue and they are able to see where they are going.

Ashley: You did it. Oh look at this temple, it is like an underground palace and it is full of wind.

Adam: Welcome to the Temple of Wind. The temple is designed to cloak its warriors and most of the warriors have been poisoned by evil. Ganondorf has made it so the warriors will fight all who represents good. Once we remove the evil that has overcome this temple it will slowly restore the warriors that guard this temple.

Anthony: Where is Jessica?

Adam: She is in the very bottom of the temple; don't worry she is protected by the warriors that have not been affected by the evil poison in this temple. I have called them to watch over her and make sure nothing happens to her.

Ashley: How will we be able to fight these warriors if we can't see them?

Anthony: Trust on our instincts. Adam; go back to my sister and help the warriors protect her until we come.

Adam: Yes hurry the longer the poison is in the air the harder it is to defeat the warriors. You will have to face them in every room.

Anthony: I know what I have to do Ashley, go on ahead and take this dagger, it will glow when danger is near you and you will be able to fight them. I need you to get to the center of the temple and call upon your Greatest Grandmother and my Greatest Grandfather.

Ashley: How do I call them?

Anthony: Let your heart call them they will be able to uncloak the warriors. Hurry we don't have much time.

Ashley heads to the center of the temple with the dagger Anthony gave her. The amulet Anthony bought her is glowing pink leading the way to the center of the temple. Adam goes back to Jessica to help the warriors protect her, while Anthony continues to fight the warriors. Every time Anthony is able to defeat a warrior he faces an even stronger one. Ashley makes it to the center of the temple and has to face a warrior. The battle continues on and she was able to defeat that warrior. She calls upon Zelda and Link.

Zelda: Ashley we are here.

Link: How may we help you?

Ashley: You look like Anthony and you look like me.

Link: You look like us because you were born to resemble us in full features.

Zelda: We don't have very long in this time we are going to have to get back to our time soon.

Ashley: Anthony and I need you to uncloak the warriors of the temple so we will be able to see what we are fighting.

Zelda: We will be able to do that.

Link: Ready Zelda.

Zelda: Ready.

Link: We call upon the power to make these 2 heroes be able to see the warriors from with in this temple. Uncloak them so that the ones fighting them could see who they are fighting.

Zelda: It is done. You and Anthony are able to see the warriors. We have to go but we will see you soon. Good luck and we are only a call away.

The warriors are uncloaked and Anthony and Ashley realize that the warriors look like people that they knew growing up.

Adam: The Warriors are designed to represent people that you have known while growing up.

Ashley: Will they stay like this.

Adam: No these warriors will go back to their true state once the evil is removed. They turn to stone to sleep until the temple is bothered again. Don't worry they won't die after you defeat them they will go to sleep.

Anthony: Ashley are we near the center of the temple?

Ashley: Yes we are. Why do you want to know if we are near the center?

Anthony: I am going to call the Phoenix to gain his power.

Ashley: Here we are. The warrior in this room is sleeping I have defeated him before I called Link and Zelda to uncloak the warriors.

Anthony: I call upon the mighty Phoenix to serve by me on my Quest to save Hyrule.

Phoenix: How may I serve you young warrior?

Anthony: It is time to serve by me and help me finish our quest.

Phoenix: I add my power to yours young warrior.

The Phoenix adds his power to Anthony and the warrior's gets stronger the deeper they go into the Temple. They finally reach the last chamber before they are able to get to the boss. They end up facing 3 of the most powerful warriors before they could face the boss. After defeating them Anthony and Ashley enters the last chamber where the boss Orrick makes his grand entrance.

Orrick: Who dares to disturb me and my temple?

Anthony: Release my sister.

Ashley: Very subtle Anthony! Why don't you just piss him off even more?

Anthony: Do you want me to be all sweet and nice to the bad guy?

Orrick: Enough! If you want your sister back you have to defeat me then you could have her back, but if you lose you, your sister, and your friends must become warriors to my temple.

Anthony: Deal.

Anthony and Ashley battle Orrick but their attacks seems ineffective to him. The more they fight the more he laughs. Anthony finally found Orrick's weakness. Ashley and Anthony do combo attacks on Orrick, Adam grabs Ashley and shields Ashley, Jessica and himself from the huge blast of wind that Orrick releases as a sign of defeat. The blast sends Anthony flying into the wall and the wind rushes throughout the temple and escapes into the land of Hyrule taking everything in its way out. The blast travels the entire land of Hyrule and through the oceans surrounding the island. After the blast dies down Anthony falls to the floor as Orrick falls into a deep slumber along with the warriors of the temple. Anthony stays asleep as they all escape the temple. Anthony finally wakes up and Adam gives the pendant of wind and his power.

Adam: You 3 now have the ability to transform into anything you want to. The temple will be protected from evil as long as you are alive. You could call upon Orrick and his warriors to assist you when needed.

Anthony: Thanks Adam.

Anthony sets his watch to 24hrs ahead they arrive back at his home where Jessica prepares more of the potions, Ashley is preparing dinner while Anthony rests. Anthony is so worn out from the battle with the warriors and Orrick that he could barely stand up.

Jessica: There must be another way to free the others without Anthony nearly dieing to save them?

Ashley: There is no other way. Anthony is getting stronger with the powerful friends that Anthony comes across. Your family is sending the 6 guardians to guide, serve, and protect him during this Journey. Right now he has gained power from the Phoenix, and the Golden Wolf. The other 4 Guardians are the Lion, Eagle, the Bear, and Anthony's symbol. They are giving him power from they represent, plus the power from the 6 sages, the power from the triforce, and the power that your family gives him and the power we all supply him.

Jessica: Orrick nearly killed Anthony and you are willing to send him into battle.

Anthony: Enough you two. Jessica; Ashley is right, there is no other way we must stand and fight against the evil that is trying to destroy this land. Once we get back the other 3 we will be real strong. We are all stronger when we are all together than when we are apart. Grandpa told me that and he told me that we were destined for greatness. He also said don't lose track of our friendship; our bond that holds us together.

Jessica: I don't want you to die Anthony. I don't want any of us to die.

Ashley: We won't die, we are getting stronger and your family, my family, Joey's family, the 6 Sages, and the 6 guardians won't let it. We also have Orrick and his Warriors on our side.

Jessica: Do you think it is enough?

Anthony: We also have the Kokiri children on our side.

Jessica: But is it enough to face Ganondorf in the end?

Anthony: I don't know.

Ashley: Where do we go next?

Anthony: To the depths of the Volcano. It is just a guesser now but the temple still stands and we are going to need Joey when we go to the Spirit Temple.

Ashley: I think we should get some rest we will have to be moving by noon to get to the Fire Temple.

Jessica: How much of the potions are left?

Anthony: 20 I have been bringing 2 to each battle and Ashley also took 2.

Jessica: We will take 4 each the others we will store in the fridge along with the batch I just made.

Anthony: We are going to have to go to the castle as well. Don't expect to see the beautiful castle or the busy market. Especially since that dark cloud engulfed the castle and the rest of Hyrule.

Ashley: Why hasn't that cloud engulfed your land then?

Jessica: According to mom each generation of our family has blessed this land and made it so evil could never take it.

Anthony: Jessica it is our turn to bless the land. Ashley you want to join us. Ok what we do in order to bless the land is stand in a circle and close your eyes. The power from both families will flow through us and create an aurora around the land so no evil could destroy it.

Ashley, Jessica, and Anthony bless the land creating rays of light around the land. They all head to the castle and disguise them selves as Gerudu thieves while Anthony goes in form of a wolf. Once on the castle grounds they all head to what use to be the Magnificent Hyrule Castle is now a dark fortress surrounded by lava.

Ashley: Why are we here?

Anthony: To see the great fairy.

Jessica: Joey had once told me that she resides in that cave blocked by that boulder.

Anthony: Hopefully with our power we will be able to throw it into the pool of lava.

All 3 of them manage to get the boulder into the lava and enter the great fairy's fountain before anyone sees them. They receive dins fire and head to the Kakariko Village where they see the people of Hyrule being forced to work as slaves. They spot their parents and runs to them while in disguise.

Anthony: Mom, dad we are here.

Danielle: Hurry and free the others once the mountain is free the village will be released from Ganondorf's grasp and the hold over us all.

Ashley: Where are my parents?

Joshua: He has them locked in the castle still. He wants them to watch as he kills you guys. We will keep a watch over the town you 3 go to the mountain. I love you and good luck.

**Chapter 6: The Fire Temple**

Hyrule is getting worse, the people of Hyrule are being forced to work as slaves and Ashley's parents are locked in Ganondorf's castle being forced to watch the final battle in which Ganondorf is counting on. Little does he know that the hold over Hyrule is starting to weaken, the more Anthony and the others free the less power he has over the land. As they ascend up the mountain they spot another guardian.

Eagle: The Gerudu thieves are few and they are at the top of the mountain waiting at the entrance to the fire temple. We are going to have to go through the Goron mines. Follow me and I will lead you to the mines.

Anthony: Let's go hurry someone is coming.

They all head to the Goron mines and just made it in before they were caught.

Eagle: The Goron's have protected the mines so no evil will be able to see it and they are protected from Ganondorf's wrath.

Anthony: Where do these mines lead? It looks like there are many paths and you could get lost in them.

Eagle: The mines go through the entire mountain and they actually go under the temple. You will be able to enter the temple from these mines and they won't suspect. Now I have arranged a guide from one of the few Gorons left in the mines. Most of the Gorons have fled to the far east of Hyrule to where the earth temple is. I leave you with your guide I will be watching the people of Kakariko village to make sure they are all right. When the time comes, I will come back to help you on your quest. Good luck and see you soon.

Jessica: How do you know Ganondorf is not killing the people who are working for him?

Anthony: We have to have faith that we will be able to save them. We need everyone to stop him. I wish we were able to help them but right now we have to continue on; the longer we waist the longer they have to endure the pain and suffering.

Goron Guide: We are at the entrance to the temple, each and every one of us Gorons will be thankful to you if you free the mountain from his grasp. We are honored to serve you in the end. Good luck my friends.

They enter the temple and start their attack on the temple. They will have to go through the temple and it has grown larger.

Ashley: Watch out.

Jessica: What was that?

Anthony: It was a fire ball. We have to move before we become toast.

Jessica: Anthony; watch out.

Anthony: I will take care of him; you 2 keep going and I will catch up to you.

The ladies keep going while Anthony battles a fire Stalof. The Stalof fights harder and faster not allowing Anthony to strike. Anthony finally is able to strike it but he has to be one the defense and rarely has the opportunity to strike back. 10 minutes later Anthony is able to defeat his foe and heads to find the girls.

Jessica: Are you alright?

Anthony: I'm fine, how about you?

Ashley: We are fine.

Jessica: This place is a death trap.

They start to get attacked by 4 flare dancers and 5 Keees. Anthony tells the girls to take care of the bats while he takes care of the flare dancers. The ladies were able to take care of the bats then they assisted on the flare dancers. 10 minutes later they were able to defeat all the flare dancers.

Ashley: We have to keep moving. We will be running into more of the monsters.

Anthony: Good Idea, let's keep moving.

Jessica: Wait look something is appearing. It looks like a treasure chest; let's take a look inside it.

Anthony: Well you found it you open it.

Jessica: Ok it is a map and a compass. It is showing we are here and that Joey is in this room here. We have 20 more rooms until we reach Joey. We are the blue dots and the red ones are the monsters, look.

Ashley: We are going to have to go this way by the map.

Sarah: Be prepared for the last room your enemy will reveal his true identity after the battle.

Anthony: Where did you come from?

Sarah: I have been following you since you entered this temple to make sure you would make it to the end of the temple. Once you defeat the boss you will be able to free the temple and the mountain.

Jessica: How is Joey is he alright?

Sarah: He is ok, he is alive.

Anthony: Well we don't have time for chit-chat, we have to keep moving all those people are depending on us to help and free them.

Ashley: Sarah; go to Joey and keep an eye on him and keep him alive.

As Sarah leaves to Joey; Anthony, Ashley, and Jess keep moving when they run into a maze of fire. The more they try to escape the more they get blocked. Then they make it through the first part of the temple and get blocked at the second part of the maze. They find their way out of the maze when a Dodongo attacks. They try everything to defeat him when they see bomb flowers lining the room that they are in. Anthony grabs one and it starts to ignite and he then throws it into the beast's mouth. He then strikes with the sword then dodges it when it turns into a giant ball and starts rolling towards them. Ashley and Jessica start picking the bombs and throwing them into the beast's mouth while Anthony strikes with the sword. They are able to defeat the beast after 5 attempts to destroy the beast. Each one of them wonders why they are not able to escape when they realize the bombs flowers lined up in a pattern. Anthony sets off the first part of the bombs, Ashley sets the second part off followed by Jessica with the last part of the bombs. A chain reaction occurs when the door opens and they all slide to the lower parts of the temple.

In this room they all face the shadow from the fiery fire pit. The shadow knows where they are going to strike and they are not having any luck.

Anthony: I call upon the Eagle to come and serve me.

Eagle: You are going to have to hurry. The people of Kakariko Village are being forced to do more than they are capable of. If it wasn't for your parents the people would have not been able to continue. Impa and Ian are trying to save the Queen. Your army is building more and more but we need to hurry though.

The eagle gives his power to Anthony and joins with him to defeat Ganondorf. Meanwhile at Ganondorf's castle we find Ganondorf with the queen.

Ganondorf: It will be over soon and then I will have full rein over this land once and for all those brats won't be able to defeat me and I will make slaves out of the other 5 children after that one brat Anthony is dead. Don't worry they will be my personal slaves they will only serve me. Don't worry I won't kill them or you. But if they disobey me I will kill them.

Melissa: I could sense that your hold over Hyrule is weakening as we speak. They have freed the forest and the wind temple and they are working on freeing the fire temple.

Ganondorf: Those brats won't win because if they do defeat the boss they will have to kill the one imprisoned in that temple. I have made it so they would have to fight their own friend. I gave him enough power to destroy Anthony for good and he will lose. Either way one of them is not walking out of the temple alive and then that means I win because they will not have made it to the 28th of August of this year.

Matthew: They will figure out what you are up to and they will be able to save Joey.

Navarra: My Liege we need you in the Kakariko village now.

Ganondorf: What now?

Navarra: The hold that you have over the village is weakening and we are not able to keep orders there. We need you to help us my liege.

Ganondorf: Well let's go we don't have time for these games.

Ganondorf and Navarra leave to strengthen the hold over the village as Impa and Ian break into the room where the queen is to free them. As they are attempting to free them Ganondorf returns and throws them into the dungeon of the castle in which they are being watched by Ganondorf's goons. Meanwhile back at the temple we see that Anthony and the others are fighting the shadow when Anthony shoots a light arrow into it and then stabs it with the sword and the shadow bursts into a million pieces.

Jessica: How did you know to shoot it with a light arrow?

Anthony: The beast is made of Shadow and the opposite of dark is light so I figured that it might work being nothing we did seemed to work.

Ashley: We are 5 rooms away from Joey. It says that we have 10 more enemies. I think that we need to hurry it seems that the further we get pressure builds up and it just might make the volcano explode causing the lava from this temple to go rushing down the mountain and into the village and keep going until it hits the stream below the village.

Anthony: Let's make sure that this volcano doesn't explode and kills everyone below.

Jessica: Ok well we will have to hurry.

The next few rooms they were attacked by a beamos, 2 Lizolofs, a dragon made of fire, 5 fire Keees, and another fire stalof. They were able to defeat all the enemies and entered the last room of the temple. This creature was a huge beast with a blue fire head, green fire axe, and red fire chains. He makes it so that the girls are trapped by a crystal cage surrounded by blue fire. The battle starts by the beast flinging his chains at Anthony; Anthony was able to dodge that barely but was hit by the flat part of the axe. Then Anthony fires an ice arrow at the beast and freezes him while he is able to strike with his sword. The beast gets angry and sends fire balls one right after another at Anthony and he wasn't able to deflect them all. After Anthony gets up the beast whipped his chain and caught Anthony's leg sending him into a wall. Anthony fires another ice arrow freezing the beast giving him enough time to strike with his sword.

The beast sent more fire balls at Anthony after one hit him the beast struck with the axe sending Anthony to the ground after getting up the beast swings his chain wrapping around Anthony's leg sending Anthony into a wall then throwing more fire balls at Anthony. After the fire balls hit Anthony he is able to freeze the beast again then striking with his sword. Anthony takes more fire balls and strikes from the axe and being flung across the room and then he is able to freeze the beast one last time then he strikes with the sword to deliver the final blow. The beast falls to the ground then revealing his true identity and both Anthony and Joey are knocked out. Jessica is able to get to Joey in time and give him the potion and that is enough to save his life. Ashley gives Anthony some of the potion just in time and they were able to free the temple sending big blast of white smoke down the mountain destroying the hold that Ganondorf had over the village. At Ganondorf's castle Ganondorf is furious.

Ganondorf: How did those brats defeat my plans again? I am going to have to step it up a notch. It is the end of winter and I am running out of time.

Melissa: My kids will be able to get back together again and then they will be coming after you with Anthony leading them.

Ganondorf: Well at least I have you, your husband, your nursemaid and her husband. I could use you against them; will they kill their own parent? Navarra bring me the parents of the last 2 children.

Navarra: Yes my Liege.

Navarra goes and captures Danielle, as Ganondorf turns them into creatures like he did to Joey. Meanwhile in the village the people are cheering and congratulating the heroes that saved them from Ganondorf's wrath. Joey and Anthony are severely injured from the battle that they both were in against each other. A few days later Joey recovers and wakes up to find Anthony still severely hurt and is still knocked out.

Joey: What happened?

Jessica: Anthony was severely injured do to your beastly form. Anthony had to keep freezing you in order to get a moment to recover and strike. You injured him really bad by sending fire balls at him, striking with your axe, and flinging him across the room by your chain. The burns that are on his body came from the axe and the chains, they had fire all over them. If it wasn't for the fact that Anthony had the power of the triforce, the pendants of the forest and wind temple, the power of my entire family, and 3 of the 6 guardians sent by my family to serve and protect him he could be dead from the battle that he just went through.

Joey: I'm sorry Jessica, I couldn't control it I was placed under a spell by Ganondorf to fight only Anthony, then after the battle to bring you and Ashley to Ganondorf himself. I never wanted to do it but I was forced to, the beast that Anthony fought has not died but the spell broke when Anthony used his last bit of energy and struck me that final time. I will continue to hold the beast in me for life. I will use the beast against Ganondorf for making me fight my best friend and my soon to be brother-in-law. Will Anthony be alright?

Ashley: He is slowly recovering but I want you and Jessica make your way to the spirit temple but don't go into the Gerudu fortress until Anthony and I get there. I have a plan but I am going to need all 4 of us to pull off my plan. Jessica cloak Joey and yourself and watch the fortress, don't blow your cover and then when we get there I will fill you on the rest of my plan.

Jessica and Joey stock up on supplies then head out to the desert. Jessica cloaks them selves and they ride to the desert and watch the fortress from the air while they are invisible by the wind that Jessica created. Ashley is taking care of Anthony when Anthony's dad comes in and tells Ashley what has happened.

Joshua: They have taken Anthony's mother captive and have brought her to the Ganondorf's castle. If I have known that this would happen when you all have returned here I wouldn't have let you guys come.

Ashley: His mother, Joey's mother and my mother knew of what was in store for us in our future and they knew we would have to face him eventually. If Anthony have not went into the temple of time to grab the master sword and the legendary triforce we would have been dead right now.

Joshua: I just don't want anything to happen to you kids and the others, please be careful and don't tell Anthony about Danielle and the others. He needs to keep focus on the bigger picture and save the others. I will keep a watch over the village and make sure that nothing will happen to the people here.

As Joshua leaves Sarah walks in and tells Ashley that the mountain is free. Anthony wakes up but is still in terrible pain.

Sarah: Anthony for freeing the fire temple and the village from the grasp of evil and having to fight your best friend in the end I give to this medallion as a token of our friendship. My power is now with you and when you need me I will come to help.

Anthony: Thank you.

**Chapter 7: The Spirit Temple**

Sarah: I will go keep watch over the temple. Good luck and see you soon.

Sarah heads back up the mountain and Anthony passes back out. 3 days later Anthony wakes up and could move but is in real great pain. Ashley and Anthony go to the top of the mountain to visit the 2 great fairies in the mountain. The great fairy heals Anthony so his pain is gone and then each fairy grants Anthony and Ashley the power Faeroe's Wind and Nyaru's Love. Along with the power from the great fairies Anthony, Ashley, Jessica and Joey now could call upon the elements and use it to their advantage. Ashley and Anthony head to the desert to find Jessica and Joey. Once there Ashley reveals her plan.

Ashley: Ok now here is my plan. The Gerudus are on the look for us and everyone who goes near the temple. Jessica and I are going to disguise our selves as Gerudians and take Joey captive. I will play the queen of the land of Termina and Jessica will play my guard. To get their attention we are going to take Joey into the fortress as Anthony is invisible. He will follow us into the fortress undetected and wait around until night fall. I have sent a message to Queen Natasha to come to the land of Hyrule and meet us at the Gerudu fortress. Here she comes.

Natasha: Well if it isn't the Princess of Hyrule.

Ashley: Thank you for coming we are going to need your help in this plan.

Natasha: Why should I help you in this, they are my cousins and I won't have it.

Ashley: Nabarru is in trouble and Ganondorf is back.

Natasha: I hate him he is so disgusting and annoying. I can't stand how my people take orders from him. Nabarru is the only one from a long line of family who has ever stood up to him. I will assist you in this plan.

Ashley: I am going to disguise my self as you and Jessica is going to disguise her self as your guard. We are going to take Joey captive as our friend Anthony goes in undetected. We are going to wait until night fall then sneak to the spirit temple. Jessica and Joey will stay behind and the Gerudus are going to announce your presence. When he comes here to see Joey and find you; that is when you come in.

Natasha: He wants me to become queen and rule both lands. I can't stand him and I would rather die than become his queen.

Ashley: Well when he comes he is going to try to sweet talk you. We are going to need you to buy us enough time to get into the temple. Then we are going to need you to then tell Ganondorf that we have went to the temple and is now going to destroy everything. The Gerudus will not want us to destroy their precious temple. You are going to have to get them to realize that Ganondorf doesn't care for them and that all he really cares about is ruling the world.

Natasha: It won't madder to them because they are bound to serve him because he was the only male born to a Gerudian.

Ashley: Along time ago yes but in fact there was a male born to a Gerudian 20 years ago. He is now protecting the forest temple, and he will come when we need him.

Anthony: He is Nabarru's twin brother and the sage of the Forest Meadows.

Jessica: His parents separated them to protect them from Ganondorf and then they were trapped in the temples after they sent Kyle to watch over us.

Natasha: How do you know this?

Joey: Kyle looks like a Gerudian and he also looks like his father. He always carried a picture of his parents around with him.

Ashley: Is everyone ready for this?

Natasha: You and Anthony go invisible. Jessica and I will escort this young man into the fortress.

Ashley and Anthony went invisible as Jessica disguises her self as a Gerudian thieve. Then Natasha and Jessica take Joey captive bringing him into the fortress. Joey puts up a struggle to make it look like he is trying to escape. Ashley and Anthony follow them into the fortress and hides behinds Natasha and Jessica.

Natasha: My guard and I have come to this land to speak to you and I have caught this boy outside of your fortress about to break in here. He is from the rebellion against you and your king.

Gerudu 1: My queen we will take it from here.

Natasha: My guard will watch over him. Announce to Ganondorf of this boy's presence and of my presence.

Gerudu 1: Yes my queen we will at once. Come and get some food and something to eat. Rest my queen from that long journey from your land.

The Gerudians have told Ganondorf that they have caught one of the 6 children they were on a look out for and that Queen Natasha has arrived in Hyrule.

Navarra: My Liege Queen Natasha has Arrived and she is at our fortress and we have in custody one of those brats. Queen Natasha found him outside the fortress and brought him inside. Her guard is keeping an eye on him while he is in the tower and can't escape.

Ganondorf: Get some of the guards and have them keep an eye on my castle while we head home. We must go to the desert and see what we have there. I'm sure that the other brats are close by because they won't let one go into the desert alone.

Navarra: It is set your castle is protected and the prisoners are in the dungeon heavily guarded.

Ganondorf: Good let's go then.

Ganondorf sets out to the desert with Navarra during night fall while Anthony and Ashley head into the Desert Colossus. Queen Natasha has the guard raise the gait so she could take a look into the desert sand allowing Anthony and Ashley pass into the desert. Anthony and Ashley make it through the river of sand and the second trial to get to the spirit temple. They make a stop at the Great Fairy of the Desert and they are granted a magic spell. They enter the temple and find that Nabarru is waiting for them.

Nabarru: Thank you for coming, Elizabeth is fine; so don't worry about her. My brother whom I haven't seen since I was a little girl when my parents have separated us has contacted me to tell me that we were on our way. How did you get past the Gerudus?

Anthony: We had outside help in which was all part of Ashley's plan. She has contacted Queen Natasha from the land of Termina. My sister disguised herself as her guard and they pretended to take Joey captive. We were invisible when we entered and then Queen Natasha had the guards open the gate to the desert during nightfall.

Ashley: Queen Natasha is going to tell Ganondorf that we are in the temple and we are destroying it to get the Gerudus to worry.

Nabarru: Ganondorf won't care that the temple is destroyed he wants 3 things, you dead, the land of Hyrule, and Queen Natasha. Queen Natasha is actually the mother of Kyle and me. She use to live in Hyrule and gave birth to 2 kids. She loved our father but the Gerudians banished him to the temples where he must never leave. In order to protect Kyle she brought him to someone that would keep him safe where he could also watch over you like a big brother. We were born a year before you were and before Ganondorf returned to the Gerudu Fortress. Once Ganondorf reappeared the Gerudus served him but he had his eye on my mother but she didn't love him. In order to get away from him she tried to take me to the land of Termina but they wouldn't let me leave with her. Once there she became queen and returned to Hyrule once a year to check upon me. Every time she came to Hyrule to visit me Ganondorf would say stuff like you could be my queen and we could rule both lands and she got more disgusted each time.

Anthony: We will defeat Ganondorf once and free Hyrule once and for all. He is not going to destroy this land and ruin everyone's lives.

Ashley: Where do we go from here?

Nabarru: We have to hurry. You will face 4 trials before you are able to get to the boss. The first trial is the Sphinx's warriors. Then the second trial is the sphinx's dogs followed by the third trial which is the Sphinx's tomb. The last of the trials is the Guard of the Sphinx. I will go and keep an eye on Elizabeth while you 2 face the trials. Good luck!

While Anthony and Ashley make their way through the temple Natasha is following through with the last part of the plan.

Natasha: Well if it isn't the pig himself Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: Are you finally going to accept my offer to become my queen?

Natasha: Not in a million years. I am here on business not for you.

Ganondorf: You will love me someday and when that happens I will make you queen of 2 realms.

Natasha: The kid I have captured has informed me that 2 of them went to the temple and they are going to destroy it.

Gerudus: No we must stop them before they destroy the temple.

Gerudu 1: How did they get past the gate?

Ganondorf: Who cares about the temple? When I am ruler of Hyrule I will make you ten temples to worship. Let's go and interrogate that little brat and see where the 4th brat is.

Natasha: How about we go and talk about Hyrule you and me?

Ganondorf: Fine. Navarra take some Gerudus and go to the castle and check on our prisoners.

Navarra: Yes my liege.

Natasha: Why don't we go to the castle also? My guard will watch over the prisoner and we will go and talk.

Ganondorf: Fine we will all go to the castle.

Ganondorf, Natasha, Navarra and a few Gerudus head to the castle while Anthony and Ashley start the first trial.

Ashley: We only have 4 rooms before the boss and then we will be able to get Joey and Jessica.

Anthony: Well we better get started because if Ganondorf comes and takes Joey again we might not be able to get him back again.

Ashley: Watch out.

They walk right into the first trial and 4 warriors come and attack. Anthony is able to block with his sword and the battle starts. Anthony keeps blocking the attacks and he defeats each and every one of them with in 5 minutes.

Anthony: Well I guess that it will get harder and harder each trial.

Ashley: Only one way to find out lets go and finish the temple.

Before they walk into the next room a lion appears before them and starts to speak to them.

Lion: Welcome young warrior, we the guardians have been helping you in your quest and we will continue to help but I can't serve you until you have completed all 4 trials.

Anthony: Then I will call upon you when we have completed all 4 trials but right now keep an eye on my sister and Joey.

Lion: I will do that. The Gerudus worship me as a spiritual god.

Anthony: Well I will call you after the trials.

Lion: Very well I will see you after the trials.

Lion has left while Anthony and Ashley continued onto the temple and faced the second trial by a couple of dog headed Egyptians jumped out and started to mummify Ashley. Anthony fought them along with Ashley when she was able to cut her self free. They fought the attacks that the dog headed Egyptians shot at them. The battle lasted 15 minutes and then Anthony delivered the final attack when he reflected the shots with his mirror shield at the dog headed Egyptians.

Sphinx of the Sand: Congratulations you have completed 2 trials 2 more to go.

Anthony: Who said that?

Ashley: This temple is getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

Before they start to head to the other room they start to sink through the floor as the brick becomes quicksand.

Ashley: Anthony what is going on? Help me.

Anthony: Don't struggle you will only sink faster.

Ashley: I don't like this temple one bit.

The temple was designed to bring illusions into reality, Anthony and Ashley were free from the illusion and they run into the next room to get away before they start to sink again. In the next room they face the tomb of the sphinx where they have to solve the puzzle in order to advance while they are attacked by Lizolofs, Stalofs and Wolfos. Anthony has Ashley working on the puzzle while Anthony takes out the 4 Wolfos and then he works on the 4 Lizolofs, then he engages the Stalofs one at a time. Ashley has Anthony throw his mirror shield and uses it to reflect the light to finish the puzzle. Anthony defeats the Stalofs and Ashley completes the puzzle and a chest appears with a new tool.

Ashley: What are they?

Anthony: I think these are grappling hooks. There are 1 for me and 1 for you.

Ashley: Well we completed 3 trials and we only have one more to go.

They entered the final chamber and the guard of the sphinx across the room appeared and they used the new long shots to get across the room. Anthony was prepared for the guard but the guard just eyed Ashley then he bowed at Ashley.

Guard of the Sphinx: My Queen the last part of the trial is a puzzle in which you will have 3 minutes to do. If you could successfully complete the puzzle in the time limit you will be granted access to the last room of this temple. This temple has many more rooms in the temple but you have no need to worry about them. Your time starts now.

Anthony and Ashley start this puzzle and time slowly ticks away. This puzzle is not only hard but very confusing. Each time they figure out part of the puzzle the next part is even harder. Three minutes passes and they are almost done. They are going to have to start over this time they have 3 minutes and 30 seconds. They start the puzzle over again and they are able to complete most of the puzzle in 3 minutes and the time starts to tick down and they finally complete the puzzle with 10 seconds to spare.

Guard of the Sphinx: Since you have not been successful in your first attempt you are going to have to face me.

The guard starts to attack Anthony but Anthony is not able to get near the guard. Anthony realizes that if he strikes from behind maybe it would work being the guard moves a lot slower than he does. Anthony gets behind the Iron Knuckles and attacks his opponent. Once the guard turns around he sends Anthony flying backwards. Anthony gets behind the guard and continues to attack him not letting the guard to turn around and finally defeats the guard. The guard allows them to pass into the next chamber in which they will have to face the Sphinx her self.

Sphinx of the Sand: In completing all 4 trials you are to show what you have learned to me. Facing me will be in 4 parts fail any part of the challenge you will have to start from the first challenge. Fail 3 times you will join your friend Elizabeth and will have to serve me. If you win you will be free to go along with your friend. The first challenge is skill.

Anthony uses his skill in order to work on the challenge at hand. His skills that he has gained from the beginning of this journey have helped him and he successfully passed the first challenge. The second challenge is about courage. Anthony will have to show the sphinx the courage he has when his friends are in danger. This challenge Anthony passes very quickly and continues on to the next challenge. The next challenge is about the knowledge he uses to successfully complete the challenge that is ahead of him. He is able to use what he has learned in order to complete the third task. The last challenge is a face off between the Sphinx and Anthony and he is going to have to use everything he has learned in order to out smart the Sphinx. The battle goes on and Anthony uses his skills, courage, and wits in order to defeat the Sphinx. After the Sphinx congratulated Anthony she turned into the Lion and he joined his power into Anthony and told him that it's an honor to serve you and told him to transform into me and tell the Gerudu's to release the prisoner.

Nabarru: Thank you for freeing this temple from Ganondorf and that he no longer has any grasp over the desert. You will receive a permanent membership to Gerudu Fortress all of you and that you will be free to come here anytime. For freeing the temple I give you the Spirit Medallion and my power is in with you. You have gained a new gift that will help you on your journey to save Hyrule and that is the ability to go invisible with out a cloak or calling upon the elements.

They also have gained the ability to call upon the spirits when ever they need the spirits help. Anthony transforms into the lion and heads to the Gerudu Fortress and tells the Gerudus to release the prisoner. Out of fear that they have upset the Spiritual God of the Sand they do as he says.

After releasing the prisoner the lion tells the Gerudus that Anthony and his friends have a permanent access to the Fortress and the desert freely. The Gerudus grand a permanent membership to all 6 of them and they are free to move through the fortress freely. Anthony leaves and they head back to Anthony's house where they all rest and eat.

**Chapter 8: The Earth Temple**

After the Spirit Temple Anthony and the others have been planning their next move and they have to figure out how they are going to get to the temple.

Anthony: Well this temple is going to be the hardest temple out of the rest. Surprisingly the spirit temple was not that hard and the 2 bosses that was the toughest was Orrick, and Joey. Be prepared for anything at this temple, I honestly don't know what to expect.

Ashley: We not only have to save Eric but we have one more temple after this one. We are going to have to be smart on these next 2 temples but all of these temples are leading to the final battle with Ganondorf.

Jessica: We are running out of time. What should we do?

Elizabeth: I say we take our chances because it has been nearly a year since we came here.

Joey: Well we have to make a decision on what we should do because we have to hurry. We have to survive until Anthony and Jessica's birthday.

Anthony: Well we are going to rescue Eric by using everything we have learned throughout this quest. We are smarter than Ganondorf and we have been weakening his hold on this land.

Ashley: We are going to the earth temple then?

Anthony: Yes we are. We are going to need everyone in Hyrule to help us out.

Jessica: Joey and I will get in contact with the people who are willing to stand up to Ganondorf.

Elizabeth: I will prepare the horses for this journey to the earth temple.

Ashley: I will make more of the potions for our journey.

Anthony: I will get in contact with our ancestors.

Joey and Jessica start gathering the people who are willing to fight along with Anthony and the gang to help out to defeat Ganondorf once and for all. Elizabeth is feeding the horses and letting them rest for the journey that they are about to make while Ashley prepares the potions that will restore their health and energy during battles as Anthony calls upon his ancestors, Ashley's ancestors, and Joey's ancestors.

Anthony: I call upon the family heritage of the royal family, the boy from the forest and the nursemaid of the royal family.

Link: It is almost time for the final battle my son. Once you and your friends rejoin back together you must free the last part of Hyrule that is under Ganondorf's grasp. You must work as one in order to defeat the enemies that lie ahead of you.

Zelda: Each generation of our bloodlines will be with you and your friends.

Sheik: Don't worry each one of us will be with you guiding you.

Link III: My son hold out your sword and our entire family will fight along with you.

Zelda: Call Ashley, Joey, Jessica, & Elizabeth in here.

Anthony: Guys come in here for a minute.

Malon: The ruby necklace that Joey has bought you was mine from my mother. Each generation of us women will guide you and protect you.

Impa: Each generation of the nursemaids will guide you Elizabeth.

Sheik: Joey the men on our side of the family will be with you.

Zelda: Ashley each of us will be with you all. My sons and brothers will guide Eric and my daughters and I will guide you.

Link VII: Each one of our family will continue and guide you as long as you live and when you die you along with us will guide and protect your children. This sword will guide you for life. This is equivalent to Excalibur but with just as much power. In fact find Excalibur and join it with your sword and you will have ultimate power. Excalibur lies in the stone on our land and will stay until discovered.

Anthony: Thank you for coming and guiding us.

Link: It is time to join together for the final battle with Ganondorf. My sons and daughters close your eyes.

All the Princes of Hyrule disappear into Eric to guide him and protect him while Impa, Maron and the rest of the females in the bloodline disappear into Elizabeth. Sheik and the males of the family bloodline reside into Joey while Malon and her daughters reside into Jessica. Zelda and her daughters take place into Ashley and finally Link's sons' rests into Anthony. The last 4 members to go into Anthony are his grandfather, Link. Link III and Link VII. Each one gives Anthony a hug and then joins the others. Anthony and the others end up going to bed and heads out early in the morning. Anthony is unable to sleep that night so he heads out in search of Excalibur the legendary sword in the stone. He finds it and is able to pull the sword out of the stone and joins his sword with the legendary sword and feels the power run through him.

The others wake up and heads south west to the earth temple to save Eric and free the temple from Ganondorf. Anthony and the others come to a canyon in which they can't cross by the long shots but will have to find another path. Anthony remembers that Gorons could roll into a ball and some Gorons have spikes on their backs when they are in a ball form. Anthony transforms into a Goron and starts rolling and crosses the gorge and is greeted by one of the Gorons there.

Goron 1: In order to make a path for your friends you are going to have to dig a tunnel behind the falls so they could cross safely.

Anthony is able to dig his way through the rock and starts to make a tunnel around the waterfall. 3 hours later he is able to break through the other side of the falls. The others cross through the tunnel to the other side. Anthony returns to human form and meets the others over where he first entered.

Goron 1: Follow me to the hidden city of the Gorons.

Jessica: This place is beautiful; did you all do this your selves?

Darunia: We came to this place because this place had an abundant source of our favorite type of rocks.

Joey: How do you get to the earth temple from here?

Darunia: The earth temple could only be accessed after a long swim to the mountains. Why do you ask about the earth temple?

Anthony: We ask because a wicked man has placed a prince in there and we were sent to rescue him from the evil that Ganondorf placed in the temple.

Ashley: We are trying to stop Ganondorf before he ends up destroying this world.

Jessica: Is there a way that you could show us the way to the temple?

Darunia: We could only go as far too where the water begins. Because our bodies are so dense we would sink and drown.

Elizabeth: If you could bring us to the water we will find our way from there.

Darunia: Follow the bear and he will show you the way. Good luck and if you need a place to rest after you visit the temple you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need.

Anthony: Thank you

After Darunia leaves to disguise the path that Anthony has created the bear appears and Anthony realizes that the bear is one of the guardians sent to guide them.

Bear: You kids have come along way on your quest to save Hyrule. I am the 5th guardian that has served your family. The last guardian is the twin dragons surrounding the tiger. Once all the guardians' power resides in you then it is time that you could battle Ganondorf. In order to defeat him for good you must call upon all of your ancestors, the 6 sages, the 6 guardians, the triforce, your friends, and the power with in your sword.

Anthony: We only have a few months left.

Bear: You will go into the final battle on your birthday. That is when you are going to be the strongest. I suggest that you use your watch to slow time down around you and your friends and then you will be able to finish each temple and prepare for the final dungeon in which is the castle. We are at the water source and this is where you must swim to the mountain. By transforming into Zorans you will be able to get across the water way faster than human form.

Anthony: Thank you bear; go to the temple and tell Ryan we are coming.

Bear: When you need me just call me and I will come and serve you.

Anthony and the others transform into Zorans and started swimming to the mountains on the other side. Once they have reached the mountains they started to follow the trail to the earth temple. Ryan comes out of the woods and tells Anthony and the others to follow him.

Ryan: Danger lies ahead if you continue on the path towards the entrance of the temple.

Anthony: Is there another way to enter the temple?

Ryan: Yes it is the only entrance that is hidden from any other person. I will show you because I trust that you will be able to restore the temple back to normal.

Anthony and the others follow Ryan into the secret entrance to the temple and once in the temple Ryan returns to Eric to make sure nothing happened to him. This temple is not like the rest the monsters that lie in this temple will literally kill its victims given the chance.

Joey: Look at all these cobwebs it is like this temple is home to spiders.

Elizabeth: Let's try to burn the webs.

Ashley: Look out.

A giant spider comes from the ceiling and spits web at Joey, and Jessica. Elizabeth dodges the next attack but is to slow and Ashley and Elizabeth end up getting tangled in the web. Anthony lights his fire arrow and fires it at the giant spider. The spider retreats to the ceiling then comes back down and tries to spit web at Anthony but he reflects the web and fires another fire arrow at the spider. Anthony then strikes the spider with the sword. The spider retreats to the ceiling again and tries to spit web at Anthony again but he fires another arrow at the spider and hears a loud screech as the spider falls from the ceiling and Anthony is able to kill the spider. He then frees his friends from the webs and then burns the webs to the next room.

Ashley: We are going to have to watch out for anything now.

Joey: I sense a snake a big snake in this room. The snake is coming from over there and heading right towards you. Watch out this snake paralyzes its victim before it kills them.

Joey transforms into the beast and uses his blue flames to show everyone where the snake is. Anthony moves out of the way as the snake moves past him and onto Jessica. She becomes paralyzed then Elizabeth, followed by Ashley and then Anthony becomes paralyzed. Joey fights the snake and shields himself from the venom spit at him and whips his chain at the snake. The snake keeps spitting venom at Joey but he keeps reflecting it. He keeps whipping his chain at the snake and sending the snake across the room. After the snake spits venom at Joey he whips the chain at the snake again and then pulls the snake towards him then chops the head off the snake. Joey is able to free his friends from the snake but he realizes that the snakes tooth got caught in his arm. In beast form he is able to use the venom to his advantage. If he received the venom in human form it would slowly kill him.

Jessica: What happened here?

Joey: I fought the snake and was able to kill it but not before I ended up with its tooth in my arm. I will continue to carry the venom through my body for eternity. The beast received it not me.

Anthony: This place is inhabited with poisonous creatures so far a spider and a snake what's next.

Ashley: Scorpions are all over this room and not small scorpions but huge scorpions.

The scorpions swarm into the room and they all start to fight off the attacks of the scorpion but the scorpions keep attacking Jessica and Joey end up falling into one of the traps in the room while Elizabeth falls into another trap.

Anthony: Ashley; remember that the dagger I gave you will glow bright blue. Use it to fight off the scorpions.

Ashley and Anthony continue fighting the scorpions and Ashley ends up cutting off one of the tails of the scorpion. The scorpion retreats but Anthony blocks it by a wall of ice. Ashley continues to cut the tails off and they all try to retreat but are blocked by ice. She ends up killing the mother scorpion and the other scorpions burst into flames. Jessica, Joey, and Elizabeth are released from the traps and they move onto the next room. In which they run into the bear.

Bear: You have defeated the venomous creatures now you will end up facing some creatures that you have already faced. This temple won't let only one of you the chance to fight but will give you all the chance to fight. The next 2 rooms will be creatures that you have faced but they will trap you and go after someone else. Be prepared ladies they will think that you are weak and go engage in a battle with you.

In the next room 2 white wolfos awaited them; once they entered they ended up sending Anthony into a wall in which a door closed locking him in that chamber. Ashley ran to try to free Anthony but ended up falling into a hole in the ground in which the top closed up by a gate. Joey started to attack but they sent him flying into the air in which he was caught by a giant spider web.

Jessica: Well they didn't want anything to do with them so it is our turn.

Elizabeth: Do you know how to fight them?

Jessica: No I don't even have a weapon do you?

Elizabeth: No well maybe we could call upon a sword or something.

The white wolfos end up chasing the girls and Jessica falls and gets dragged into a cage so Elizabeth ends up fighting the wolfos alone she calls upon a sword and the room starts to open and the sword of earth appears. She runs and pulls it from the tile and the earth shield appears as well. She picks up the shield and blocks the attacks from the white wolfos and strikes with the sword. 4 attempts and she finally defeats one of the wolfos. The other wolfos keeps attacking while she blocks. She manages to catch the wolfos off guard and strikes him with the sword. She finally manages to defeat the other wolfos opening up all the traps her friends were put in.

Anthony: Kool sword Liz.

Elizabeth: I figured by calling a weapon that I would be able to defend my self against them.

Joey: Jessica the next room is yours. You are the only one of us who hasn't fought yet.

Jessica: Thanks. You know Joey you are really getting annoying right now so please stop being captain obvious.

Anthony: Jessica he was only trying to help, do what Liz did and call for a weapon.

Jessica: Ok I will thanks guys.

Ashley: You could do this we will be right with you.

They enter the next room and 5 darts comes flying out hitting Anthony knocking him out and he gets dragged away. Elizabeth leans against a wall and falls through a trap door into a pool of slime. Ashley also gets hit by 5 darts falling into slime. Joey and Jessica run into 2 flaming stalofs who attacks with their swords. Jessica and Joey dodge the attacks and Joey starts to distract the stalofs while Jessica finds a weapon. She ends up finding the earths axe and watches Joey fall to the ground. Jessica strikes the stalofs causing them to fall to their knees. They get back up and go after Jessica in which she blocks the attacks with the axe and then she strikes them again causing them to fall to their knees again. She is finally able to even up the odds and continues her strategy on the attack after 10 minutes of fighting she is able to defeat both stalofs. Elizabeth pulls Ashley out of the slime that they have fallen into as the bear brings Anthony back to his friends. The bear heals Anthony, Ashley, and Joey allowing them to wake from their slumber.

Bear: Congratulations kids the next room are the bosses and in this room you will find that these enemies knows you inside and out so be careful because if your not you will fall victim to their wrath.

Anthony: Join us into the battle; we could use your power and wisdom.

Bear: I am afraid I can not join you until after you free the temple.

The bear leaves them as they enter the next room and they stare face to face with their shadows. The shadows start the attack as they block. They realize that the shadows are mimicking their every move so they just attack at random. Ashley is the first to defeat her shadow and joins in to help Jessica defeat her shadow. Joey finishes with his shadow and helps Liz with her shadow. Anthony's shadow makes it so that they can't join in to help Anthony. 10 minutes into the battle Anthony sends the final blow defeating the dark version of his self.

Bear: Congratulations kids this temple is now free from the wraths of Ganondorf. Prince Eric will be showing up shortly along with Ryan. I will join you now for you have proved that you are truly the kin to the great Link.

Bear gives Anthony his power and joins with Anthony to fight the greatest evil ever. Eric and Ryan appear and they are all back together for the final battle.

Ryan: I am grateful for freeing this temple from Ganondorf and a token of my appreciation I give you the earth medallion and my power from the earth. This temple is free to serve like it should and no evil will be able to control it again. Each one of you will be able to control animals along with nature its self. Good luck and I will see you soon. Go and rest at Goron City before you depart from this area. Rebecca is expecting you for the final temple.

Anthony and the others head back to Goron city in which they rest, eat and prepare for the last temple.

**Chapter 9: A Watery Grave**

Ganondorf and the other Gerudus are furious that the kids have permanent membership to Gerudu Fortress and have just found out that the brats have reconnected with the prince of Hyrule.

Ganondorf: Make sure they don't gain access to the water temple because if they free that temple then my hold over this land won't exist any more. Those brats must not gain the upper hand over me.

Navarra: Then I will send all the Gerudu guards to Lake Hylia so there is no entrance to the lake. They will take anyone as their prisoner even animals.

Ganondorf: Then do it already and bring me the prisoners.

Navarra: Yes my Liege.

As Anthony and the others leave Goron City and head to Lake Hylia the Gerudus all take their post around the lake. There are Gerudus in boats and on land. Anthony and the others arrive at the lake to see that it has been blocked off.

Anthony: Ganondorf must have gotten tired of us kicking his butt and sent a whole army to stop us.

Ashley: How do we enter the temple with out being seen or heard?

Anthony: We call upon the elements of earth to help us. Jessica you call upon the wind, Joey you distract them with fire. Eric call upon a fierce storm, I will raise the waters and extend the lake so we could become part of the waters, and Elizabeth call upon the spirits so we could scare them as well.

Ashley: Do you think this will work?

Anthony: I know this will work.

Three animals approach the kids and they reveal who they are.

Tiger: We are the guardians in which you were born from.

Red Dragon: We each gave our power to you so you could be born.

Green Dragon: Our power comes from a place beyond the power of the other guardians, the triforce, and even Ganondorf.

Tiger: We knew that you would end up leading this land into peace for ever.

Green Dragon: We have planted the ideas into your grandfather to make weapons with our symbol on it.

Red Dragon: We 3 animals work as one and keeping you on the right track of the journey. That is why you are associated with us and we will continue to protect you when ever you need us.

Tiger: By accepting us you are completing an ultimate power but you are going to need the water medallion to access the castle. Our power will always be one with you because we are you and we will work in unison with each other.

Anthony: I will call upon you when I get in trouble and we need your help.

Guardian of Hope: Very well. Good luck and I will join you when ever you need me.

Anthony: Thank You and you will here from me soon.

The guardian leaves and Jessica calls upon a fierce wind to sweep through the lake. As the wind picks up Eric calls upon a fierce storm to stir up the lake. Fireballs from Joey soar through the sky as Elizabeth calls the spirits to haunt the lake. While all of this is happening the water is filling the land creeping up the land until it is at the children's feet. They all blend them selves into the water and enter the temple. Rebecca meets Anthony and the others at the entrance.

Rebecca: This temple contains things that you will have to face in order to free this temple. Be careful because these creatures could multiply when killing it, sting rays, sharks, jelly fish, octopuses, and other creatures. This temple was designed to harness the water source and keep it fresh. Good luck and hurry for Hyrule's sake.

Rebecca leaves and the others make a plan on how they are going to go about this temple. Little do they know that they are being watched from below. They make their way across the water and get onto the platform when the water evaporates into little water molecules and starts to swarm the entire temple. Anthony and the others make it to the ground level before the water completely evaporates. The little molecules form into a mystic beast and Anthony tells the others to find out how to raise the water level.

Ashley: Let's try the tower into the center and see what that does?

Anthony: I will hold him off as much as I can. Just raise the water to half or all the way.

Jessica: I am not leaving you either you come with us or we are staying behind.

Anthony: I have a plan if you guys go and raise the water level to half or full we will be able to get around this temple a lot easier. We don't have any other option. Jess I will be fine. Go and I will join you soon.

Jessica: No Anthony I am not letting my brother do this by himself.

Anthony: I am going to separate the molecules and if you are here you might get hit and die.

Jessica: Fine; be careful.

Jessica and the others open the door to the tower and a whole bunch of water comes bursting through the door and they are able to enter the tower. Once they are in the tower Anthony sends an electric bolt at this watery beast and it is getting mad. Anthony continues to fire electricity at it and it attacks Anthony by engulfing him with water. Anthony coughs and fires more electricity at it and then it engulfs him again with water. A few more bolts of electricity and getting engulfed by water Anthony is able to finally defeat the water beast. Ashley and the others are able to raise the water and Anthony enters the tower.

Joey: Is that creature gone?

Anthony: Yeah it's gone; it didn't like the fact that it was being attacked by electricity so it tried to drown me. I think if the battle did go on any longer than maybe it would have drowned me.

Jessica: I told you that someone should have stayed with you and fought that creature.

Anthony: Why so it could possibly drown you or you end up getting struck by lightning.

Jessica: I am so pissed at you and Joey right now.

Joey: Why are you pissed at me?

Jessica: You nearly killed Anthony.

Joey: I couldn't help it I was turned into a beast by dark magic and I was poisoned by evil at the time.

Anthony: It wasn't his fault; he was only doing something that he was forced to do.

Jessica: You are not getting off the hook that easily Joey, the only reason I am letting it go right now is the fact that we have to save our parents from Ganondorf.

Eric: Are you alright Jessica?

Jessica: No I am not alright, my brother has a suicide mission and no one cares what might happen to us if we loose.

Elizabeth: We are only trying to get through this so we could restore peace here and allow people to be free again.

Jessica: How do you know by our actions we are not doing more harm than good?

Elizabeth: I have faith in us that we are bringing this land back to its beautiful state in which we arrived at.

Ashley: Yes we all make mistakes but we need to finish what we started and see what the outcome is after we restore peace.

Anthony: We have to stick together because you know what it was like when we were all split up. It was like a giant hole and you are a good person and so are the rest of us.

Jessica: Well let's finish what we started.

Eric: We will all make it through this journey together.

In the next room 3 jellyfish attack them by spinning their tentacles like a helicopter at everyone. Ashley remembers the weird nuts that she has found in the forest and throws one down and they all get stunned. Anthony and Elizabeth strike them with their swords. Ashley throws another nut close by the jellyfish and they fall to the ground stunned. One of the jellyfish manages to strike Ashley in the back and she falls to the ground. Anthony and Liz strike the jellyfish again and then Eric pulls Ashley out of the way. Jessica picks up the nuts and throws one at them again and they all go to the floor stunned Anthony and Elizabeth both does a combo attack on the jellyfish and defeats them all. Anthony runs to Ashley and tries to wake her up. Jessica gives Anthony a potion and he pours it down Ashley's throat and she coughs and finally wakes up.

Anthony: Are you alright?

Ashley: I'm ok it was like the jellyfish was trying to go through my back but it was fast.

Eric: Let's see your back to see if you could go on through this temple.

Ashley: I'm fine I want to continue on.

Anthony: We need to know because if it gets any worse I don't think that the potions that we made will work again.

Jessica: Ashley this is serious we don't want to see you die.

Ashley reluctant to show her back finally agrees to show her back and there was a huge burn mark down her back. The others agree that the burn is not enough to make her stay. They end up moving forward and they run into a giant shark. The shark spits acidy saliva at them and they all jump out of the way to dodge it. Jessica takes her axe and attacks the shark and it takes some damage. The shark then whips its tail at Jessica and sends her into the wall. Elizabeth strikes the shark with her sword then the shark sends her into the wall. Joey transforms into the beast and whips the shark with the chain and the chain gets caught on the shark and the shark speeds off around the room dragging Joey through the water then sending him into the wall. The shark receives some major burn marks then Ashley strikes with her dagger and the shark whips Ashley right into the water and she ends up sinking to the bottom. Anthony dives into the water after Ashley and brings her back to the surface. After Anthony pulls Ashley from the water Anthony fires his arrows at the shark while Eric finds a sharp bladed boomerang and flung it at the shark. With the combine attacks from the arrows and the boomerang Eric and Anthony were able to defeat the shark.

Eric: I think it is time to wake everyone up and see if they are alright.

Anthony: I agree let's get to it.

Eric and Anthony check on everyone to make sure they are alright and they all were except Joey who took a beating when he was dragged through the water. Jessica gave Joey some of that potion and they rested for a few minutes before moving on. Anthony and the others entered another room and some octopuses started to spit some black poisonous oil at the kids. They all attack taking an octopus, first Ashley stunned them by throwing those nuts at them. Eric strikes one with his boomerang then the octopus attaches itself to Eric injecting some poison into him but not before Anthony fires some arrows into the octopus. The octopus dies and there are 5 more to go. Joey in his beast form wraps his chain around the octopus while Jessica chops it in half. They repeat the same procedure with another octopus and kills that one leaving 3 of them to take out. Ashley and Elizabeth do some combo attacks on 2 of them. The last octopus spits the poisonous ink net at the children and 4 of the 6 got caught in the net while Eric sends his boomerang and frees them Anthony is blocking the balls of poisonous in being spit at him with his mirror shield. Eric flings his boomerang at the last octopus giving Anthony enough time to fire some arrows at it finally defeating it.

Ashley: If it wasn't for Nyaru's love shielding us we would be dead.

Anthony: Thanks for the distraction I don't think I could have held him off while he was pounding attacks at me.

Eric: Not a problem you saved my neck with that other octopus injecting its poison in me.

Jessica: Well I do not like this temple very much with all these poisonous creatures.

Anthony: This journey is almost over and then we will be able to go back to living our lives.

Ashley: Well after this journey our lives will not be the same ever again.

They enter the next room and they find 12 sting rays floating in the water. These sting rays will paralyze you before it slowly kills you. The kids end up getting swarmed by the sting rays and they dodge getting stung by them. Eric takes his boomerang and hits the bottom of the sting ray and dives back into the water. Each one of the kids keeps dodging the sting rays attacks and strikes the bottoms of them. They manage to take out 6 of the sting rays and continue to dodge and strike. After about 10 minutes they are able to defeat the sting rays and then they all fall into a giant pool in the last room. Before they realize it they end up into a whirlpool then ends up getting flung into the wall. Eric takes his boomerang and flings it into the water causing the creature to appear. Anthony then strikes it causing it to jump back into the water.

The creature causes the ledge that they are on to slope into the water causing the kids to fall in the water. The whirlpool starts up again and the kids end up getting thrown into the wall again. Eric throws his boomerang back into the water bringing back the creature. Ashley then strikes the creature and it jumps back into the water making the ledge slope into the water again. Once again the kids are thrown from the whirlpool and into the wall again. After Eric retrieves the creature Jessica then strikes with the axe. Once again they end up into the whirlpool and get thrown into the wall. Eric then gets the creature and while Joey chops the creature. After going into the whirlpool one last time Eric throws his boomerang into the water bringing out the creature then Elizabeth strikes the creature finally killing the creature and draining the infected water.

Anthony: Well happy belated birthday everyone. My birthday is in a week and it will be one year since we started this journey. This journey is coming to an end and what ever the outcome is I am glad that you guys are right beside me.

Ashley: After this we are going to throw a celebration and we can finally rest and relax.

Jessica: I am glad that this journey is almost over and we could plan our weddings.

They leave the temple finding that the water washed the Gerudus out of the lake and finding that the lake returned back to normal. Rebecca and the last guardian come and congratulates them on freeing the temple.

Rebecca: Thanks for freeing the temple. Ganondorf's hold over Hyrule is gone except the castle. With this medallion you will be able to call upon all 6 sages to assist you when you need us. You have the power of the water temple good luck.

Tiger: You also have the power of the last guardian. The powers combined will help you and your friends defeat Ganondorf. Remember you have to approach the situation differently than your ancestors did. Good luck!

**Chapter 10: The Black Castle**

2 days until August 28 2007 and Anthony and the others are going over their strategy plan in order to approach Ganondorf and his castle. Ganondorf has sent Navarra and the other Gerudus back to the desert because he wasn't happy with the Gerudus letting Anthony and the others to slip through their radar. He is making it so that they don't have any luck with castle.

Anthony: Ganondorf is going to be expecting us and we are going to have to be prepared with what ever he throws at us.

Ashley: The castle is probably going to be booby trapped with monsters and other traps.

Eric: I could use my boomerang to set off some of the traps in the castle but I don't know how my boomerang will affect some of the monsters in that room.

Anthony: Well I'm going to save my arrows for Ganondorf but I will be able to use my other weapons.

Jessica: What ever happens we are going to fight together and stay until the end.

Joey: I will transform into my beast form and stay in it through the rest of the quest.

Elizabeth: I think we should get some sleep so we are ready for battle tomorrow. We are going to need as much rest as we could get because the other temples were easy compared to this last temple.

Eric: Liz is right we are going to need our rest for tomorrow because we only have a few days before Anthony & Jessica's birthday.

They all head off to bed knowing that the rest of the country is safe from evil. They are woken up in the middle of the night to find out that the Gerudus are burning the country to the ground. The Gerudus are trying to please Ganondorf in which he is worried that the brats are going to finally defeat him for good.

Ganondorf: Queen; do you think those brats will actually fight you and their parents?

Melissa: They will do what ever it takes to defeat you for good.

Ganondorf: Well we will have to see if they will fight you. I think it will be their downfall and I will win and rule this land.

Melissa: If you turn us into monsters and they kill us they are going to come after you with a vengeance and they will destroy you.

Ganondorf: But will they kill you?

Melissa: They will do what ever it takes to defeat you.

Ganondorf: We'll see.

The kids are trying to make it so that Hyrule won't burn to the ground but the more they put the fires out the more they burn.

Ashley: We need a huge rain storm to cover the land of Hyrule.

Anthony: I will see what I could do, I don't know if I could create something that big.

Jessica: I know you can, you have all the power you need to do this.

Eric: I will back you up with earth.

Jessica: I will provide the wind as well.

Anthony created a rain storm that started to sweep the country and to help it sweep the country Jessica called upon Orrick to his wind to spread the rain through the land. Eric used the earth to control how heavy the rain was and the kids were soaked instantly. About an hour later the fires finally ceased but the rain continued through the night and died away when the sun rose. The kids not having any energy left took 2 of the potions to restore their energy in order to fight the castle. They head into the market and can't believe what the market has turned into with in the past few months. The market was a graveyard and the first challenge in order to get to the castle. They kept waking up Poes, Redeads, and Fire Stalofs who was designated to guard the entrance to the castle. Elizabeth and Anthony took care of the Fire Stalofs, Jessica and Joey took care of the Redeads and Eric and Ashley took care of the Poes. After they made it past their foes they ran into the next challenge to get to the castle. They were forced to face all the elements at once in order to get to the castle and they were able to tame the elements that were thrown at them. Once at the entrance Anthony called upon the sages in order to make a path to the castle.

Kyle: We sages give our power to you to guide you to where you are destined to go be careful and remember we are here when you need us.

Sarah: God speed and good luck we will be with you until the end.

Anthony: We are going to need the people who agreed to help us fight the Gerudus but not all the Gerudus are bad they just need to be stopped from trying to destroy the land while we are in the castle.

Ashley: We will hurry and we will come back and Hyrule will be free from Ganondorf once and for all.

They all go and enter the castle in which they have a very cold chill run down their spines and they can't seem to shake that feeling. Joey transforms into his beastly form and they find that there are rooms through the entire castle and that the tower has a huge gap in which they are suppose to climb in order to reach Ganondorf.

Eric: Well it looks like we are going to have to do things the hard way.

Jessica: We don't even know where we are going in this castle.

Joey: We need a plan and don't forget that what ever happens just keep moving to get to Ganondorf.

Elizabeth: We are going to have to hurry our parents are in danger as well.

Ashley: I think we should head this way and see where it leads.

Anthony: I agree and we have to expect anything that is thrown at us and we need to be careful.

They head north in the castle and enter the first room of the castle and they are attacked by some armos and they figure out how to defeat it fast and they are able to move on to the next room. In the next room they end up facing some creatures that they are already have faced but these creatures are 10 times harder than when they have faced previously. Once they have defeated them they get a clue on what lies ahead for them.

Anthony: Be prepared to die by a very evil force and the more you go through the castle the harder it will be. You won't win you little brats.

Ganondorf

Ashley: He sounds afraid that he is going to loose to us.

Anthony: Well let's keep moving on.

Jessica: Look what is this?

Joey: It looks like a map and a compass to the castle, it is showing us that we are here and our parents are in this chamber before Ganondorf.

Elizabeth: We have 10 more chambers until we reach our parents.

Eric: I think we should keep moving because we only have one more day left until Jessica and Anthony's birthday.

They keep moving and they reach a room in which 20 enemies block their path.

Anthony: I will take the fire stalofs; Eric you take the Jelly fish…

Ashley: I will take the Creatures from the forest meadows temple; Jessica…

Jessica: I will take the creatures from the fire temple.

Joey: I will take the clone warriors from the wind temple.

Elizabeth: I will take everyone else.

The kids start to fight the monsters when a giant rumble starts to shake in that room and the kids start to loose their balance. Anthony is able to defeat the fire stalofs and sees that Joey is about to get taken out by the warriors and Anthony pushes Joey out of the way and blocks the warriors. Joey and Anthony both take the warriors together when that giant rumble shakes the entire room. The warriors strike Anthony and send him into a wall while Joey continues to fight the warriors. He is able to defeat the warriors and goes to see if Anthony is alright. Jessica is overwhelmed by the creatures from the fire temple but with every rumble she gets hurt. She starts to gain the upper hand when another rumble occurs and she ends up getting cut. She is finally able to defeat the creatures and then another rumble occurs and the floor starts to open. Eric is able to defeat the jelly fish fast and he helps out Elizabeth with every other creature. Together they are able to defeat most of the creatures when Elizabeth twists her ankle and falls to the ground.

The more the kids stay and fight the more the castle rumbles, but Elizabeth and Eric are able to defeat the creatures. Ashley is separated from everyone else when fighting these creatures. She is able to make it so that she has the upper hand when fighting these creatures and she is continuing the offence. After defeating the creatures the kids can't figure how to get to each other. The room is divided into 3 parts and each part has a door. Jessica, Elizabeth, and Eric are on one part of the room while Ashley is on another part of the room and Joey and Anthony are on the other part of the room. Jessica manages to make it to Joey and Anthony is able to make it to Ashley.

Anthony: Let's take these doors and see where they will lead. We must meet up with each other fast because the longer we are apart the more he has the upper hand.

Jessica: According to the map and compass we will meet up when we enter the tower. Each path leads to the tower and that is where we will meet.

Eric: Be careful everyone and we will see you soon.

The kids each head off in 3 different directions according to Ganondorf's plan. Eric and Elizabeth heads towards the giant statue of Ganondorf and is attacked by 3 Iron Knuckles. With out realizing how to defeat them they start to run before they realize it the 3 Iron Knuckles strike each other with their axes giving Eric an idea on how to defeat them. Eric plays decoy and has the Iron Knuckles chase after him while Elizabeth strikes them with her sword. They start to chase her when Eric throws his boomerang at them to get their attention and they start to chase him again while Elizabeth strikes with her sword again. After 4 more times of playing cat and mouse they finally defeat the Iron Knuckles.

Meanwhile Jessica and Joey heads off towards east according to the compass and they run into 4 White Wolfos and they start to attack and defending themselves. Joey uses his chain in order to send the Wolfos back while Jessica uses her axe to strike them. The Wolfos are able to get some attacks in before Joey could use his chain. They are able to block most of the attacks when a giant rumble spreads throughout the room knocking them off balance. Joey whips his chain at the Wolfos and Jessica strikes them again. This continues for about 4 minutes before they are able to defeat the White Wolfos.

Ashley and Anthony are heading north when the giant rumble shakes the entire castle. The rumble knocks some debris from the ceiling and blocks their path. Anthony and Ashley try moving the debris but are unable to block the path but they find another route. The route brings them face to face with the 5 element gods including Orrick. Little do they know that they are just the clones of the element gods? They fight starting with Orrick knowing how he fights and they are able to defeat Orrick easily but the other gods are a little harder to defeat. Anthony takes the Water God and the fire God while Ashley takes the Earth God and the Meadow God. Ashley figures out how to defeat the Meadow God and finishes him easily but hasn't figured out the Earth God. Anthony uses the Water God to defeat the Fire God knowing fire and water doesn't mix well. Ashley uses the elements to block the Earth God's attacks and finally defeats him while Anthony uses his body to shield the attacks and calls upon the power of electricity to defeat him.

The kids meet up back at the tower and start to climb it and they run into some miner creatures when Anthony's watch beeps midnight of the 28th and they know that it is a matter of time before they have to fight Ganondorf.

**Chapter 11: Ganondorf's Revenge**

The kids enter the final room before they have to face Ganondorf and the final battle to determine the fate of Hyrule. They all drink some of the potion to reenergize their energy.

Anthony: Is this the final room before we face Ganondorf?

Joey: Yes and this is where it says that our parents are but I don't see them do you guys.

Elizabeth: No! Watch out.

Everyone hits the ground as a fire ball soars through the sky. 3 female beasts come out of the shadow as a giant rumble shakes the entire room. The female beasts attack Joey keeping the others occupied by other creatures the keep coming back. They make it a challenge for Joey to block their attacks and finally force him to change back to his regular form and knocking him out with a little life left in him. Then Eric starts heads over and tries to fight them but they are to powerful, before he falls to the ground Anthony and the girls defeat the creatures and heads to join in the fight. Eric falls to the ground while Anthony, Ashley, Elizabeth, & Jessica fight the Beasts. They fight them but Elizabeth falls to the ground. A half hour passes and they are still fighting the beasts not knowing it is their parents. They are finally able to defeat them breaking the curse that Ganondorf has placed over them. They fall to the ground revealing some information on what has taken place in this castle.

Melissa: We are sorry that you had to fight us but it is time for you to face Ganondorf for the final time.

Danielle: Give us 6 potions and we will keep an eye on the others. They are way too weak to fight him at the moment we will watch over them and when they are better they will join you and fight. It is time to make the last part of the prophesy come true.

Anthony: How are we going to fight him without Joey, Elizabeth, and Eric?

Impa: You are going to have to hold him off until they are better because they need to regain their life and their energy back.

Jessica: Here are the potions, please hurry we don't know how long we could hold him off with out them.

Ashley: What a way to spend our anniversary and your birthday. We must start the final battle because we must not let Ganondorf rule this country and the world.

Anthony, Ashley, and Jessica head into the final room of the castle in which Ganondorf is waiting for them.

Ganondorf: Did you like the surprise that I have left you? I am surprised that you made it this far but I'm not surprised that you were able to defeat all the monsters that blocked your path. I am going to enjoy destroying you once and for all. This is going to be your last birthday and I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Before you face me I want to see you fight some more monsters. I call upon every monster you have faced to come here and fight these brats.

They start to fight the monsters and are able to hold them off for an hour and defeating some of them but start to get over whelmed when Joey, Eric, and Elizabeth come in to join the fight. An hour later they are able to defeat the monsters and Ganondorf laughs at them.

Anthony: What's so funny?

Ganondorf: Well I wasn't expecting such a great show and for that let's see what you do when you are forced to fight each other.

Ganondorf reawakens the beast with in Joey causing him to forget who he is fighting and starts to attack Anthony again and this time he is much stronger than last time. He turns Jessica into a beast and she fights Ashley while Eric and Elizabeth turn into beasts. Everyone is fighting each other and Ganondorf is enjoying watching them fight each other. Eric and Elizabeth knock each other out after 10 minutes and transforms back into their regular selves. Another 10 minutes and Ashley is able to defeat Jessica and then crawls to her grabbing 4 potions in order to save the others lives. Each one takes the potion and watches Anthony get flung into walls causing the entire room to shake.

Eric then joins the fight throwing his boomerang at Joey giving Anthony enough time to strike Joey. Joey then sends Eric into a wall knocking him out again. Jessica and Elizabeth get up and block the attacks from Joey making it so that Anthony could strike him again. They also get flung into a wall and get knocked out. Ashley then joins the fight by throwing her dagger at him and Anthony strikes but not before Ashley is flung into a wall causing the room to shake violently. Anthony calls upon the element of water to finally defeat Joey. Anthony sends a blast of water at Joey causing him to transform back into himself again then they both collapse and Anthony retrieves 6 potions and has everyone drink them. They all regain their health and energy and Anthony is sick of Ganondorf's games.

Anthony: Stop these games and fight us now.

Ganondorf: You little fool; do you honestly think I am afraid to fight you brats?

Ashley: You could have fooled me, I don't think he is that powerful or he will show us how powerful he really is and fight us once and for all.

Ganondorf: You have a wicked tongue Princess I would love to fight you and if you loose you will serve me for eternity.

Eric: It is all of us or none of us and she won't ever serve you because you would have to kill us all.

Ganondorf: You want it that way and that is how it is going to be then fine. You will be the first to die my Prince.

Elizabeth: Then get down here and fight you big chicken.

Jessica: I don't think he will fight us he hasn't moved or struck us yet and I think he knows he is going to be destroyed.

Anthony: If you won't strike first then take this.

Anthony starts the fight by sending a light arrow at Ganondorf causing him to fall from his floating chair. He then gets back up and sends an energy ball at Anthony and he sends it back at him and it goes back and forth until it strikes Ganondorf. Then Anthony sends another light arrow at him and then strikes him with his sword. Ganondorf then creates a giant rumble through the room causing rocks from the ceiling to fall. They all dodge the rocks as Ganondorf sends another energy blast at Anthony.

Anthony sends it back at Ganondorf and it goes back and forth until it strikes Ganondorf again. Anthony then sends another light arrow at him then strikes with the sword. Joey then concentrates all of his beastly powers and sends it all at Ganondorf. He is able to deflect it and sends it towards Anthony and Anthony sends it back at him. Once the power strikes Ganondorf Anthony fires another light arrow then strikes with his sword. More monsters come in and join the fight trying to distract the kids while Ganondorf sends an energy blast at Anthony and strikes him. Anthony falls to the ground and then gets back up and continues to defend himself against the monsters. Ganondorf sends another energy blast at him but this time he is prepared and sends it back at Ganondorf. They go back and forth and it finally strikes Ganondorf. Anthony fires a light arrow and then strikes with his sword.

The kids are able to defeat the monsters just as Ganondorf causes more rocks to fall from the ceiling. The kids dodge the rocks as he fires another energy blast at Anthony. He sends the energy blast back at Ganondorf and then it goes back and forth before it finally hits Ganondorf. Anthony fires his last light arrow at Ganondorf and the strike him one last time with his sword. The ceiling starts to collapse and the kids make their way out of the tower along with their parents and make it out before it collapses on their heads. Their parents head towards Kakariko Village before the ground starts to shake.

Anthony: We are not done with the battle yet; we haven't defeated him that easily.

Jessica: Remember we are going to have to fight him differently than our ancestors.

Anthony: I need you to give me all of your powers so I have the power from our entire line plus the royal family's entire line and the Sheikahs entire line.

They give their powers to Anthony just as Ganon appears this time more powerful than before.

Ganon: You thought you have one well think again.

Anthony: I call upon my ancestors to come and fight Ganon. I also call upon the royal family, the 6 sages, the 6 Guardians, and the Shadow Sage to fight with me.

The powers of Anthony's entire family plus the power of the royal family, the Shadow Sage, the 6 Guardians, and the 6 Sages lies in Anthony and the battle begins and Anthony is able to deflect the attack and harnesses all of his power into his sword and strikes Ganon. Ganon screeches from the attack and then strikes him again but Anthony uses his shield and then strikes with his sword again. The battle goes on until Anthony delivers the final blow to Ganon.

Ganon: This can't be happening again; I can't believe I lost to a little brat again.

Anthony: You lost not only to me and my friends but to our entire family line. You are to never be able to come back alive ever again and to ensure it I am going to send you a farewell gift.

Anthony fires one last light arrow and then uses his entire power shattering Ganon's body into a million pieces and then restores the entire land of Hyrule back to its normal peaceful state in which they entered peace for a very long time. The next year in June Joey and Jessica get married on Joey's birthday and they all celebrated it. A week later Jessica finds out that she is pregnant as Elizabeth prepares for her wedding. Elizabeth's wedding comes and she marries Eric on his birthday and everyone celebrates the wedding and Elizabeth gets pregnant.

Ashley: I can't believe it has been almost year since we defeated Ganondorf.

Anthony: Well it has been 2 years since we came back to Hyrule.

Jessica: Well most of us have returned to Hyrule, remember Anthony you weren't born in the land of Hyrule.

Anthony: Well yeah but it is still my home but so is America.

Eric: Yeah I miss America.

As the 28th approaches Ashley prepares for her wedding and on the 28th of August Ashley and Anthony gets married and they celebrate the wedding. Eric renounces his title as Prince of Hyrule and has decided that he is going to live in America for a while. Joey and Jessica also decide to move back to America but Ashley and Anthony stay in the land. They make Anthony's home part of the castle grounds and Ashley gets pregnant. Being Ganondorf has finally been destroyed Hyrule and its people live in peace and is very happy.

**The End**

129


End file.
